A través de lo Abstracto
by Cafandra
Summary: Él, un pintor fracasado. Ella, la perfección en persona. A través de lo abstracto, se puede encontrar la más cruda de las realidades. O la más hermosa. [L&J]
1. ¡Welcome to MultiFacettas!

**"A través de lo Abstracto"**

**1. "¡Welcome to MultiFacettas!**

**OoOo**

James Potter observó, irritado, como, nuevamente, su obra de arte se convertía de lo más bello, lo más maravilloso, a lo más absurdo y horrible del planeta.

Lo había arruinado todo, nuevamente.

Suspiró, ya cansado, y acto seguido tomó el cuadro, todavía fresco, y lo partió en dos. En cuatro. En ocho. En un par de segundos, todo el esfuerzo de dos semanas de desvelo, se encontraba roto y abandonado en un tarro de basura.

Como todos los intentos anteriores.

¿Por qué nunca funcionaba¿Por qué no era capaz de hacer nada hermoso, si centraba todo su ser en ello?

Estaba cansado de tanto fracasar. Aburrido de tanto luchar y no lograr buenos resultados.

Su mirada triste se dirigió hasta su ex-obra maestra. Sabía que, al día siguiente, reanudaría la tarea de crear la pintura más hermosa de la tierra. Aunque, al final del día, se arrepentiría de haber sacrificado todo lo demás por ello.

Por el arte.

Por arte, había enterrado todas sus relaciones sociales, se había trasladado a la mejor escuela de arte del mundo. Había dejado atrás a su familia, a sus amigos, en la búsqueda de sí mismo.

Para llegar a ser lo que siempre había sido. Un fracasado.

Un fuerte ruido le sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Luego, volvió a escucharlo. Se levantó, con cierto temor, hasta que alcanzó a distinguir unos leves golpeteos a su puerta.

¿Quién lo quería visitar a estas horas?

Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con rapidez. La figura de un pequeño hombre apareció repentinamente. Un hombre calvo, pálido, pero de aspecto sabio, le sonrió con gratitud.

- Buenas noches, - Su voz era cantarina, pero ligeramente envejecida. – Soy del Comité de Postulación de las Escuela "MultiFacettas", y usted vengo a informarle, en nombre de la institución, que usted ha sido aceptado. ¿Qué le parece?

James le miró, analítico, procesando la noticia. ¿Podía ser aquello verdad?

- Pero... yo no presenté ninguna obra para mi postulación. ¿Cómo pude ser aceptado?

La sonrisa de Abelard Vansbotter, nombre del anciano, no tardó en llegar. James pudo percibir cierta lástima en ella.

- No te preocupes por las obras. Se postularon solo 30 alumnos, y la institución tenía cupos para 40, por lo cual, todos fueron aceptados.

James no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

- Oh...

- Pero no te preocupes, - le interrumpió Abelard. – En poco tiempo serás uno de los mejores pintores de Inglaterra.

Potter suspiró.

Eso era lo que le llevaban diciendo hace tres años.

**OoOo**

La imagen de Lily Evans estaba siendo capturada por todos los fotógrafos del evento.

Ella, la mujer más talentosa y querida de MultiFacettas, por no decir la más bella. Ella, la estudiante modelo. La chica ejemplar. La futura medimaga, con ya cientos de ofertas de trabajo, a pesar de llevar simplemente cursado sólo un año de estudios.

Pero¿a quién le podía importar? Lo único que realmente importaba, era tenerla entre sus filas, aunque sea en cinco años más.

Las fotos la mostraban tal cual era, sencilla, dulce, feliz. ¿Feliz? Bueno, al menos así se veía.

- ¡Lily!

La voz de su mejor amiga la obligó a voltearse, abandonando momentáneamente la conversación mantenida con Alex McLeish, el director de la institución.

- ¿Qué quieres Jo? – se acercó más a ella. – Recuerda que estoy hablando con el director.

Su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

- Será rápido. Sólo quería decirte que acabo de leer algo sobre un concurso de literatura. Ya sabes, como a ti te gusta...

- ¡Chist! – Lily le hizo callar al instante. – Habla más bajo, Josephine, que te pueden escuchar.

- ¡Merlín, Lily! – Protestó su amiga, bajando la voz. - ¡No puedo creer que aún andes con tanto secreto!

La pelirroja le envió una mirada severa a Jo.

- Sabes por qué lo hago.

- Intento comprenderlo, es verdad. – La chica sacudió la cabeza. – Eso era, nada más. Puedes retirarte a hablar con el "Señor Director".

Lily, antes de irse, le dirigió una última mirada a su mejor amiga.

Josephine Strachan era la chica más independiente que Evans había conocido en su vida. Castaña, alta, y rebelde sin causa, se pasaba la vida peleando con los demás, debatiendo cada idea contraria a la suya. Por esta sencilla razón, estudiaba Derecho Mágico **(No se si exista, pero debe ser, ya que los magos inculpados necesitan un defensor...)**. Ella y Lily se habían conocido hace un año, inspirándose, inicialmente, desconfianza, una a la otra. Pero, ya pasadas las primeras impresiones, se habían vuelto inseparables.

"_Porquería de fiesta en la que estoy"_, pensó Jo, aburrida.

Lily, por su parte, se hallaba inmersa en una discusión sobre política con el director de la institución.

- Ese tal Dennis Law no me inspira ninguna confianza. – Opinaba el hombre, con determinación. - Propone y propone, pero nunca nos dice de que manera piensa a llevar a cabo todos sus planes. Jim Baxter, por otro lado...

- Es un idiota que piensa que todos somos igual a él.

Alex McLeish le miró, perplejo.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Por supuesto, - dijo la pelirroja, sin ningún tipo de temor. – Creo que él, al contrario de Dennis Law, propone menos de lo que pueda hacer. O al menos, según lo que él cree que puede hacer. Porque eso de que fue el mejor alumno de su promoción yo no me lo trago.

El director la miró, maravillado.

- Completamente de acuerdo.

Lily se sorprendió. No esperaba aquella respuesta. De hecho, esperaba a que el director intentara implantarle su punto de vista, y que, cuando ya desistiera de la tarea, se diera cuenta que la señorita Evans no era tan perfecta como todos creían.

Un sabor amargo se adueño de su boca.

- Ahora, cambiando de tema – comenzó Alex, retomando la conversación anterior - ¿Piensas que nuestra institución deba cambiarse de nombre? Según me han comentado muchos estudiantes, nuestro nombre no la hace parecer seria, y que, por esa razón, no estamos entre las preferencias de los demás jóvenes.

Lily frunció el ceño, sin disimular su repentina molestia.

- Las personas de hoy son cada vez más superficiales.

- Puede ser. Pero MutiFacettas vive de esas personas superficiales. De hecho, este año, hemos admitido a 30 alumnos a la Facultad de Arte. Alumnos que no deberían ni siquiera haber tenido cara para presentarse.

El rostro de la chica retomó su expresión analítica.

- Muchos sueñan con esta institución, es normal que hagan aunque sea el intento. Ahora, quizás se encuentre con muchas sorpresas este año.

Alex negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Estoy completamente seguro, de que de esa Facultad, no puedo esperar nada.

Lily sonrió.

- Si son tan malos como usted dice, estoy completamente de acuerdo.

- ¡Hey, Lily! – Un chico se acercó a la pelirroja. - ¿Bailamos?

La chica, más animada, le dirigió una sonrisa a su jefe, a modo de despedida, y caminó hacia la pista.

La noche era muy larga.

**OoOo**

En otro lugar, James se encontraba ordenando su escritorio, emocionado. Aquella visita le había quitado todo el sueño que había sentido anteriormente. No podía cerrar los ojos y calmarse. Ordenaba los pinceles, los desordenaba, los volvía a ordenar.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, rápidamente, con deseos de correr, utilizando todas sus fuerzas, descargando todas sus emociones.

¡Iba a estudiar en MultiFacettas!

Aunque, claro, había sido gracias a la suerte. Pero, ignorando eso... ¡La noticia era maravillosa!

Podría recorrer los pasillos angostos, estudiar en las gigantes bibliotecas, cada una con un significado especial. La Biblioteca de Aire, La Biblioteca de Agua, La Biblioteca de Tierra y, finalmente, La Biblioteca de Fuego. Su preferida.

Por fin lograría cumplir su sueño, ser el mejor pintor del mundo. Demostrarle a todos, que tanto sacrificio había valido la pena.

Pensando esto, no se dio cuenta como sus pies comenzaban a disminuir lentamente el ritmo de la caminata, comenzando a ser víctimas del cansancio.

En unos minutos después, James se sumió en el más profundo de los sueños. Como hacía tiempo que no dormía.

**OoOo**

La semana transcurrió sin problemas, Lily, preparando todo para iniciar un nuevo año, ordenando cosas, cerrando su participación en algunos clubes, y abriéndola en otros.

James, en cambio, cada día se levantaba, se miraba al espejo, y se preguntaba de qué manera haría su presentación. Aquel era el dilema de la semana.

"Buenos días, soy James Potter, y estoy muy contento de estar aquí".

No, demasiado idiota.

"Hola, mi nombre es James. ¡Espero que seamos buenos amigos!"

Desechado. Demasiado infantil.

"¿Qué onda, hermanos? Les habla Papi James, el terror de las nenas".

¡No¡No¡Y mil veces no!

Y así fue como transcurrió la semana para James Potter. Entre ensayos, sonrisas, y ligeros arreglos en su maleta.

Hasta que el primer día de clases llegó inevitablemente para todos.

**OoOo**

James alzó la mirada. Una majestuosa puerta apareció ante él, invitándolo a pasar. La entrada a su nuevo hogar.

El corazón le golpeaba el pecho frenéticamente, negándose a calmarse.

Decidido, entró. MultiFacettas le daba la bienvenida.

**OoOo**

Al entrar, notó como muchas miradas se posaban en él. Miradas curiosas, miradas divertidas, y, las que nunca faltan, las miradas coquetas.

Aquello era nuevo para James. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Hace mucho que no tenía ningún tipo de trato con las mujeres. De hecho, siempre rechazaba las continuas invitaciones a almorzar que le realizaban las solteras del barrio, inventando cualquier excusa que pareciera convincente.

Ahora, tendría que hablar con ellas, reír, y quizás más de alguna se le insinuaría.

¿Más de alguna? A juzgar por las miradas, aquellas mujeres estaban realmente necesitadas. O ellas eran unas maniáticas sexuales, o él era demasiado guapo.

Se dirigió hasta el mural de anuncios, y observó que su sala se encontraba en el último piso de la institución.

"_Genial, simplemente genial"._

James suspiró, y emprendió la búsqueda.

Sabía que no tenía que haber dejado el quidditch.

**OoOo**

Lily avanzaba, a duras penas, hasta su sala de clase.

- ¡Lily¡Lily!

Llamadas por acá, saludos por allá, fotos por acá. Cosas que le impedían llegar a su clase a una hora decente.

Preocupada ante tal hecho, se disculpó a viva voz por no poder atender a todos, y se largó a correr.

"_Ya empezamos mal el año"_, pensó frustrada.

Estaba tan distraída imaginando su fracaso total, que no notó como un chico de gafas se le cruzaba en el camino.

¡PUM!

Dos segundo más tarde, Lily y James se encontraban en el piso, tirados, y con decenas de temperas y pergaminos esparcidos en el piso.

Lily miraba el desastre causado, sin saber que decir.

- Yo... Yo... lo siento...

- No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo.

El tono del chico sonó cortante, lo cual hizo a Lily levantar la mirada. Al hacerlo, se encontró con un guapo joven de gafas, esbelto y de finas facciones. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, mientras que recogía sus cosas torpemente.

- Te ayudo, - se ofreció la chica, - Después de todo, fue mi culpa.

James negó con la cabeza.

- Es la mía. Estas gafas, en vez de arreglarme la vista, me la empeoran. – Potter miró a la pelirroja, y sus miradas se cruzaron. El chico, ruborizado, apartó la vista y se paró rápidamente.

- Llego tarde, - murmuró, antes de comenzar a correr.

Lily no pudo evitar seguirle con la mirada.

"_Qué chico más raro"._

**OoOo**

- Buenos días, estudiantes. Bienvenidos al Instituto de MultiFacettas, lugar donde aprenderán a pintar como nadie en el mundo. – La profesora, Mirtha Farret, se movía lentamente, emitiendo una voz gangosa. Su mirada se posaba en cada uno de los alumnos. - Nosotros, como profesores, no le enseñaremos como pintar, sino a encontrar su propia forma, a inventar un estilo propio. Para comenzar, cada uno de ustedes se presentará y nos indicará cual es su arte preferido.

James tragó saliva. ¿Por qué algo tan trivial lo ponía nervioso?

La lista estaba ordenada alfabéticamente. Cada alumno se levantaba, decía su nombre, e indicaba cual era su rama preferida del arte. Los gustos eran variados, pero principalmente, el preferido, era la pintura sobre óleo.

Así, cada alumno pasaba, hasta llegar a la letra P.

- ¿Potter?

James respiró con pesadumbre. Sólo serían unos minutos... unos míseros minutos.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es James Potter. - ¿Estaría bien¿Su voz no sonaba demasiado solemne?- Y mi arte preferido es el abstracto. –

- ¿El abstracto? – Mirtha estaba extrañada. - ¿Por qué el abstracto?

¿Por qué, entre todos los alumnos, tenía que ponerse a interrogarlo a él?

El chico se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba. Y al parecer, fue notado por los demás, al percibir miradas atentas y sonrisas burlonas dirigidas hacia él.

- Porque... es una manera de expresar sentimientos... que no existen en las figuras concretas.

Listo. Ya está. Eso era todo.

La profesora pareció satisfecha con la respuesta, pero al parecer, sus compañeros, no. Las sonrisas burlonas continuaban.

- ¿Me puedes dar un ejemplo? – Una rubia alzó la mano, mirándolo con sorna. – Porque yo, sinceramente, encuentro el arte abstracto una estupidez.

"_¡Mierda!"_

James abrió la boca, dispuesto a inventar cualquier imbecilidad que lo sacara de aquel aprieto, pero, al parecer, Mirtha parecía haberle tomado cariño. Porque lo salvó de una posible humillación.

- Si eres estudiante de arte, señorita Marley, deberías conocer todas sus expresiones. Y tolerarlas. A usted le gustan los dibujos detallistas, y, que yo sepa, Gonnall los odiaba. Potter, vaya a sentarse.

La rubia enrojeció, pero no respondió. Se conformó, simplemente, con enviarle una profunda mirada de odio a James. Ella era una profunda admiradora de Gonnall.

A parte de este incidente, la clase transcurrió con normalidad.

**OoOo**

**¡Hello¡Hello!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**La trama se me ocurrió de pronto, y decidí que sería interesante escribirla.**

**Pues, si les agrado, o lo odian con todo su corazón¡Dejen RR!**

**¡Siempre serán bienvenidos!**

**Good bye!**


	2. Vulnerable

**"A través de lo Abstracto"**

**Capítulo 2: "Vulnerable"**

**Comenzaré respondiendo aquí, para que lean este capítulo con las ideas más claras.**

**Ceci87: Tú estás en lo cierto. En este fic, Lily y James no se conocen, tenlo siempre en cuenta, para evitar confusiones.**

**HerRonGinHarry: Lily tiene fama porque es la alumna predilecta de Multifacettas, instituto de fama internacional. Obviamente, es conocida y recomendad por toda la institución, debido a la calidad académica que tiene. Y no, no es mayor que James. En lo único en que le gana a James es el la estadía en MultiFacettas, ya que se inscribió antes que él. Recuerda que James comenzó experimentando solo como pintor.**

**danielle09: Lo de la Facultad mágica, junto con las Bibliotecas, no he inventado yo. Pero, con respecto a las Bibliotecas, lee este capítulo, y veamos si te puede hacer una idea. Si aún tienes dudas, avísame.**

**LiLy-EvAnS17: Si, debería haber magia, y de hecho, la hay. Estos dos primeros capítulos son, en el fondo, la introducción. Pero no te preocupes, porque este fic no está ambientado en el mundo muggle.**

**A H-carol-P, xaica y Rai-Potter: Me encanta que este fic les guste, espero que este capítulo incremente su gusto por el fic. ¡Les agradezco sus reviews!**

**OoOo**

Lily salió de su aula de clase, acompañada de una gran sonrisa, sosteniendo un diploma en su mano.

Jo se le acercó por detrás.

- ¿Qué tal te fue en...? – Su vista se dirigió inevitablemente al pergamino, - ¡Oh¿Ya comenzaron los diplomas? Y apenas empezamos el año...

Aquel comentario acentuó la sonrisa de su amiga.

- No puedo evitarlo, Jo... – Comenzó contenta. - Son los premios que olvidaron entregarme el año pasado.

- Corrección. Que inventaron para poder entregártelos, porque mira que este tal... – tomó el diploma y lo leyó, - "Certificado al Buen Manejo de la sílaba BA" es bastante... exótico, por así decirlo.

La pelirroja negó levemente con la cabeza, aún sonriendo.

- La sílaba BA es un término médico, so tonta. Ya sabes, Bo...

- No me importa, gracias. – Le cortó su amiga, al mismo tiempo que entraban al casino de la institución.

Una vez allí, Josephine enfrentó, una vez más, las consecuencias de ser la mejor amiga de Lily Evans. Las miradas las seguían a todas partes, mientras la mayoría del alumnado masculino le ofrecía un lugar en su mesa.

La pelirroja los saludaba, pero no aceptaba ninguna invitación. Siguió avanzando, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la figura de un chico, sentado solo, en la última mesa, y que parecía estar concentradísimo en una hoja de papel.

Lily frunció el ceño_. "¿Ese no era el chico de la mañana?"_

Jo, al ver que su amiga no estaba dispuesta a avanzar, tomó a Lily del brazo y la trasladó hasta la mesa de unas rubias que parecían ser simpáticas.

- Hola, - las saludó Josephine. - ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Una rubia, la más chillona, asintió con la cabeza.

- Drew Marley, - se presentó. – Mucho gusto.

La otra rubia dijo llamarse Monica, sin más detalles.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, y los temas, variados. Conversaciones sobre moda, ciencia, derechos, entre otros. Al llegar al tema de los hombres, Drew fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

- En mi clase, está el chico más raro que he conocido. – Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, buscando. Al encontrar al chico, esbozó una sonrisa. – Potter, se llama. Mírenlo, es un pobre idiota.

Lily se volteó para observarlo, aunque presentía a quien se refería. Y no le hacia nada de gracia.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Su tono se notó ligeramente molesto.

Pero al parecer la rubia no pareció advertirlo.

- Es un idiota. No tiene carácter, se ruboriza fácilmente, es una mierda como hombre. Y eso que es guapísimo.

Jo, al observar el ceño de Lily, decidió intervenir.

- Pero apenas has estado una clase con él. No puedes juzgarlo así.

Drew se encogió se hombros.

- Intenta hablar con él, haber si le entiendes algo. – Evans percibió cierto toque de crueldad en su voz. – Y aprovecha de decirle que la tarea es para la próxima semana, que no es necesario que la haga ahora.

Lily se paró.

- Yo iré.

Jo se encogió de hombros, al ver que las dos rubias le pedían una explicación por la manera agresiva en la que actuaba su amiga.

Aquello era muy extraño.

Pero la chica no alcanzó a llegar hasta su mesa, porque James se levantó rápidamente, causando un gran estruendo, el cual llamó la atención de muchos.

James, en un gesto de nerviosismo, botó las pinturas que se hallaban sobre su mesa, y, ni siquiera abajo, recogiéndolas, pudo no notar la gracia que les causaba a todos la patética imagen que veían.

Al notar que todos lo observaban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, y avanzar lo más rápidamente hasta la puerta.

Pasó al lado de Lily, sin siquiera advertir en su presencia. O eso creía ella.

James se encaminó hasta el final del casino, y salió lo más rápidamente posible. Hace tiempo que no le pasaba algo así.

Ya más calmado, no pudo evitar sentirse furioso consigo mismo, al descubrir la evidente vulnerabilidad que mostraba ante todos.

Quería cambiar aquella imagen. Quería demostrar que podía ser más hombre, más viril. Decirles a todos que podía enfrentar situaciones sin sonrojarse, que le dieran una oportunidad. Solo una.

La pregunta era... ¿Cómo decirlo¿Cómo hacerlo?

No podía mostrarles a todos su verdadera personalidad. No podía sacar aquel grito de su interior, el cual había sido oprimido por tantos años.

Si nadie lo quería ahora, mucho menos lo querrían como realmente es.

Estaba condenado a estar solo.

Suspiró pesadamente, apoyándose en la pared. A veces, le cansaba esperar tanto la felicidad, y no salir a buscarla.

El chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse le sobresaltó, la pelirroja que había visto en la mañana salió tras la puerta.

Cambió de inmediato la dirección de su mirada y se alejó lo más rápido de allí, dejando a Lily con la palabra en la boca.

La chica quedó sorprendida.

Una vez más, se escapaba. Aquello era... decepcionante. Era la única persona que se negaba a tener una conversación junto a ella, y eso la intrigaba.

Quizás no era tan linda, como todos decían. Quizás no era tan inteligente, como todos decían. No era ni siquiera capaz, de atraer la atención de aquel chico.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Necesitaba saber más acerca de Potter.

**OoOo**

Él, por su parte, se encontraba en el patio, sentado, trabajando en su tarea.

O, mejor dicho, tratando de trabajar. Le costaba concentrarse, al ser conciente de todas las miradas femeninas que estaban puestas en él.

Odiaba aquello.

Volvió su vista al pergamino, dispuesto a analizarlo. Los resultados no le gustaban para nada. Notó como la belleza vista anteriormente, eran, ahora, líneas malhechas, una pintura que no lograba encontrar la armonía.

¿Por qué pintaba tan mal?

Tomó la hoja entre sus manos, la arrugó, y la tiró al piso.

En esto, una chica morena se le acercó.

- Hola, guapo. – Se sentó al lado de James y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa. – Soy Miella, italiana de nacimiento. Adivina qué... me gustas mucho.

James se sorprendió ante aquello. La rapidez de sus palabras era asombrosa. Además, era la primera vez que le decían aquello.

Intentó por todos los medios ser educado.

- Yo... Este... Hum... No me gusta el compromiso... Verás...

Pero al parecer la chica no estaba escuchando, debido a que se encontraba haciéndole señas a un grupo que se encontraba cinco mesas más allá.

- ¡Lo logré¡Penitencia cumplida!

Hasta ese lugar se pudieron escuchar las carcajadas de los amigos de Miella.

La morena, sin siquiera pedirle disculpas, se levantó de la mesa de James y se encaminó hacia sus amigos.

- Pobre idiota. – Se alcanzó a escuchar.

Al cabo de un rato, los chicos seguían riéndose.

Potter frunció el ceño, incapaz de articular palabra. Dirigió su vista hacia el nuevo pergamino, intentando volver a concentrarse. Trató de ignorar el hecho.

"_Como pude ser tan estúpido"._

**OoOo**

Josephine buscaba a Lily por todas partes. Visitó todas las aulas, le preguntó a todos los profesores, y nadie sabía nada. Ya aburrida de buscar, decidió probar en una última opción: La Biblioteca de Agua.

**OoOo**

La Biblioteca de Agua era una leyenda en el Instituto de MultiFacettas.

Una breve descripción de ella:

Era un lugar del tamaño de una casa, cuyos colores variaban entre tonalidades azules, verdes y, a veces, transparentes. Dividida en dos pisos, el primer piso era un museo. Allí, podías encontrar todos los objetos nunca antes vistos con respecto al agua. En el centro de aquel museo, se encontraba una copa, llena del Elixir de la Vida.

O eso decían.

El segundo piso, en cambio, era una biblioteca. Para poder entrar a las Bibliotecas, el alumno tenía que pertenecer ese elemento. Cada uno escogía uno solo, privándose de la posibilidad de visitar las otras Bibliotecas.

Por eso, ni Lily ni Josephine sabían cual era el tesoro que guardaban las estancias de los otros elementos. Ese era un privilegio del cual solo gozaba el perteneciente a ella.

Jo entró con prisa al lugar, saludando brevemente a la bibliotecaria y se acercó al sector preferido de Lily. El de los Peces.

La encontró sentada en una mesa salmón, inmersa en su propia búsqueda, junto a un libro que recitaba: "Ingresados & Egresados de Multifacettas".

Jo frunció el ceño.

- ¿A quién estás buscando?

Lily, que no había reparado en la presencia de su amiga, soltó un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡JO¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

La castaña sonrió con inocencia, sin responderle.

Evans suspiró.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿A quién buscas? – Repitió la chica, dispuesta a quedarse allí hasta obtener una respuesta. - ¿Es al chico de esta mañana?

La pelirroja asintió, causando una enorme frustración en su amiga.

- Lily, yo no soy prejuiciosa, pero Drew tiene razón. Digo, una parte de razón. – Se corrigió, al percibir la fría mirada de su amiga. – Ese chico es raro. Y, es verdad, es guapísimo. Pero tú te mereces... más.

Lily frunció el ceño.

- No seas idiota, solo me llama la atención.

- Eso dices ahora, pero al final, te importará más de lo que crees.

- Te equivocas, - Lily hablaba con determinación. – Yo controlo mis sentimientos, y ese tipo solo me llama la atención. De hecho, pretendo acercarme un poco más a él.

Jo negó con la cabeza.

- Te acordarás de mí, Lily. Ese chico te podría llegar a importar mucho.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos ante la insistencia de su amiga, así que, resuelta a ignorar sus consejos, se levantó y le dirigió una última mirada a la castaña.

- Voy a ver que puedo hacer por hoy.

- ¡Te acordarás de mí! – Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de los labios de su amiga.

**OoOo**

"_La calidad de un pintor depende de la cantidad de pasado que lleve consigo"._

Aquel era Pablo Picasso. Que, a pesar de ser muggle, logró todo lo que él nunca lograría. Su auto-aceptación.

_**----- FLASHBACK -----**_

_- ¿¡CÓMO QUE TE IRÁS?! – El rugido de Charlus Potter perforó los oídos de su hijo, amenazando con quitarle toda la seguridad que había reunido durante todos esos años._

_Pero no lo logró._

_- Me iré, como escuchaste. Seré el mejor pintor del mundo._

_Charlus soltó una carcajada sarcástica. Dorea, su esposa, analizaba a su hijo, sin poder decir nada._

_- Eso es la peor burrada que he escuchado en mi vida. – Fue lo primero que articuló._

_- Tú nunca me has escuchado mucho, madre. – James estaba furioso. – Nunca estuviste ahí cuando lo necesité, y nunca lo estarás._

_Su padre avanzó._

_- No te dirijas así a tu madre. Desocupa esa maleta y sube a tu cuarto. Ahora._

_- No pienso._

_La madre de James perdió los estribos._

_- ¡Nunca lograrás ser pintor, James¿¡Crees que a alguien le importa tus pinturas¡Fracasarás!_

_Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso._

_- ¡QUÉ TÚ HAYAS FRACASADO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE YO TAMBIÉN LO HAGA!_

_¡PLAF!_

_Charlus Potter golpeó con brutalidad a su hijo, descargando toda su ira en la mejilla de James._

_Una bofetada que quedará, para siempre, reflejada en su cara. _

_Esa noche, fue la última vez que James conversó por tus padres. Pero, fue la primera vez, que, sin que él lo supiera, se comenzó a notar el dolor de sus ojos._

_**----- FIN FLASHBACK -----**_

**O.o Y aquí concluye un nuevo cap.! **

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Dejen RR!**

**Adios!**


	3. Yo controlo mis sentimientos

**"A través de lo Abstracto"**

**3. "Yo controlo mis sentimientos"**

**OoOo**

James suspiró, cansado ya de arrugar papeles. Dejaría el dibujo tal como estaba. Total, ya lo intentaría más tarde. Tomó sus cosas, dispuesto a marcharse. Se paró, cuando de pronto, sintió como alguien le tomaba por la camisa.

- Escucha, Potter – Era uno de los amigos de Miella. – Está chica, - atrajo a la italiana hacia sí, - Es mía¿entiendes? Mía.

El pelinegro tragó saliva, nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota?

- S-si... – balbuceó.

- ¿S-si? – El chico soltó una carcajada. – De todas maneras, Miella nunca estaría con un estúpido como tú, por si tenías alguna duda.

El chico frunció el ceño. _"Valentía, James. Valentía"._

- Y y-yo... – Respiró hondo. – Yo tampoco estaría con una chica como ella.

La bofetada no tardó en llegar.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Aquel grito alertó a Lily, quien estaba recién entrando al jardín.

Se acercó rápidamente al lugar de la riña.

La escena que se encontró no le gustó para nada. James se encontraba en el piso, con una mano en la boca, intentando parar la sangre. Al mismo tiempo en que Lily divisó la pelea, el amigo de Miella sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo. Acto seguido, todas las pinturas de James se encontraban rotas, y esparcidas en todos sus apuntes y pergaminos sin usar.

James, preocupado en curarse la herida, no reparó en el desastre que había causado su oponente. Al levantarse, él ya se había ido.

Lily seguía al margen de la situación, sorprendida.

Potter se levantó torpemente, aún limpiándose la sangre de la boca. Al ver lo ocurrido con sus cosas, soltó un gemido y se desplomó en la silla.

"_Soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido. Y... ¡Adivinen qué! Soy un estúpido."_

La chica se le acercó, silenciosamente.

¿Lo saludaba?

¿Le ayudaba a arreglar sus cosas?

¿Fingía no haber visto la pelea?

Vio como James se disponía a ordenar y tratar de reparar el desastre, sin mucho éxito.

- Hola. – La pelirroja se decidió. - ¿Te ayudo?

James, sin ánimos, negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver quien le hablaba.

Tomó la primera hoja, llena de pintura y suspiró frustrado.

- Me había quedado lindo... – susurró.

A pesar de haber tenido cuatro líneas hechas en el papel, le había gustado. Hacía tiempo que una de sus obras no le gustaba. Y ahora, aquellas bellas líneas se veían manchadas por la pintura.

- ¿Disculpa? – Lily tomó los otros papeles, dispuesta a ayudar.

James alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de ella. Apartó la mirada, con nerviosismo.

- Lily Evans. – la chica le ofreció su mano.

El chico le estrechó la mano, tímidamente, susurrando algo indescifrable.

- ¿Perdón?

- Q-que me-me llamo J-James Po-Potter...

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa.

- Claro.

James agachó la cabeza, volviendo a la tarea de ordenar sus cosas.

-¿Quién hizo eso? – Lily apuntó los papeles, fingiendo no saber nada.

- Eh... Este... Fue... – El chico pensaba rápidamente una buena historia. – Fue... Fui yo. Tiré mis pinturas con demasiada fuerza y... bueno, se derramaron.

La pelirroja le observó detenidamente.

- Entiendo.

- En-entonces, - el chico volvía al tartamudeo inicial, - n-no me fi-fije y paso es-esto.

Acto seguido, James se sonrojó violentamente, avergonzado de su manera de hablar.

Lily abrió la boca para contestarle, cuando un chico la llamó.

- ¡Lily! – Se acercó – ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo?

La pelirroja miró a James.

- Disculpa, estoy ocupada.

El chico observó a Potter también, analizándolo. Cuando terminó su análisis, sonrió divertido.

- ¿Bromeas, verdad? Venga, vamos. – El chico tomó a Lily del brazo, dispuesto a sacarla de allí.

Pero Evans se resistió.

- No, gracias, hablaba con él...

- N-no t-te preo-preocupes, - James reaccionó con rapidez. – Yo y-ya me i-iba...

- Oh, ahora entiendo, - comenzó el que había invitado a la pelirroja, después de escuchar a James. – ¿Quieres curarlo de su tartamudeo... o de su estupidez? – Miró a Lily. – Sinceramente, no creo que consigas mucho...

Evans frunció el ceño.

- Mira...

Pero Potter le interrumpió.

- Adiós – murmuró rápidamente.

Y, en un par de segundos, el pelinegro había desaparecido.

- Y... ¿Nos vamos?

Lily le miró con desagrado y rabia.

- Ni loca.

**OoOo**

"_Ay, James. El día en que hables sin sonrojarte, te mandaré a construir un monumento."_

_**----- FLASHBACK -----**_

_Un niño se columpiaba, animadamente, en los jardines de su mansión._

_Su casa. Su hogar. Su lugar favorito._

_La alegría que lo embargaba era incomparable. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así. _

_¡Le habían_ _regalado una escoba_ _nueva!_

_Nada lo hacia más feliz. Ni siquiera almorzar su comida preferida. Él y su escoba, nada más. Y sus dibujos, claro. Aunque a nadie le gustaran._

_Aunque sus padres siempre tomaran sus pergaminos y le dijeran: Lo tuyo no es la pintura. Aunque siempre se armara una discusión Padres vs. Abuelos, por la culpa de sus dibujos._

"**Son unos amargados",**_ se dijo el niño para sí, sin entristecerse. Total, le habían regalado una escoba nueva._

_¡No había razón para estar triste!_

_**----- FIN FLASHBACK -----**_

**(Quizás, en estos momentos, se dirán; ¡¿Qué demonios?! Pero les aseguro, que si siguen leyendo, comprenderán. xD)**

**OoOo**

Lily regresó hecha una furia a la Biblioteca de Agua. Al divisar a Jo, se sentó con gran estruendo a su lado, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Hay gente tan estúpida en el mundo!

Josephine alzó la vista, sorprendida.

- ¿Es una indirecta?

- No. – El tono de voz de la pelirroja no era nada convincente.

Esta vez le tocaba a la chica Strachan fruncir el ceño.

- No me trates así, que yo no te he hecho nada.

Lily suspiró, aligerando su expresión.

- Lo siento, Jo. Es que... – La chica enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos, derrotada.

- ¿Es que...?

- Existe gente tan estúpida...

- ¿Cómo Potter?

- ¡NO! – La chica levantó su cabeza con rabia. - ¿¡Por qué todos se meten con él?!

- Yo pensé...

- ¡Cómo si él no tuviera sentimientos¡Cómo si no fuera un ser humano! – Lily gritaba y gritaba, sin reparar en las respuestas de su amiga. Cuando se cansó de gritar, volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre sus brazos.

- Vaya... – Observó su amiga, con ironía. – Menos mal que tú controlabas tus sentimientos.

- Jo...

- ¿Si?

- Cállate.

**OoOo**

La campana sonó, indicando el regreso a clases. James había estado esperando media hora que esto ocurriera.

Entró a la sala, impaciente. Estaba vacía. Se sentó en el último banco, y esperó.

En cinco minutos más, todos habían llegado. Un hombre, alto, rubio y de aspecto severo, fue el último en entrar.

- Buenos días, alumnos. – Su voz era de autómata, sin demostrar expresión alguna. – Yo soy Enzo Keane, y estoy aquí para enseñarles la historia de la pintura. Si bien, esto no los hará mejores ni peores pintores, les ayudará a conocer más en mundo en el que se desenvuelven. ¿Alguna duda?

Nadie habló.

- Pues, como no hay ninguna duda, procederé. – Tomó la lista, y buscó a su primera víctima. - ¡Potter! - Observó a sus alumnos. - ¿Quién es Potter?

- Y-yo, señor... – James sintió como su estomago se estrujaba, victima de los nervios.

- ¿Cómo se llama el pintor autor de la obra "Una belleza interminable"?

James abrió la boca, para responder. Al descubrir que no lo sabía, la cerró.

"_¡Mierda!"_

- Ehh... Es-este...

Enzo alzó una ceja.

- Mejor no me respondas. Dirígete a mí cuando aprendas a no tartamudear.

Había dado en el clavo. Toda la clase soltó una carcajada, incrementando la vergüenza de James. Se sentía fatal. Primero, porque había sido humillado. Segundo, porque no había sido capaz de salir de esa humillación.

- ¡Marley!

La rubia se paró de su asiento, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

- La misma pregunta.

Aquella sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Gonnall, señor.

**OoOo**

- ¡¿Viste como lo humilló?! Fue genial!!

Drew informaba a Monica a viva voz del suceso. Jo y Lily, que se encontraban cerca, se unieron a la conversación.

- ¿Quién humilló a quién? – Inquirió Jo, con curiosidad.

Marley, al ver que captaba espectadores, gritó con diversión.

- ¡A POTTER!

- ¿Potter? – Lily frunció el ceño.

- Si, a Potter. – Esta vez, era el turno de Monica para hablar. – Tengo entendido que un profesor hizo referencia a su tartamudeo.

El ceño de Lily se acentuó.

- ¿Y eso te parece gracioso? – Le espetó Jo, interviniendo por su amiga, que, seguramente, no habría sido tan sutil.

- No soy yo la que lo está gritando. – Fue la escueta respuesta.

Se escucharon unas risas, atrayendo la atención de Lily. No tenía para que preguntar de quien se estaban burlando.

James trataba de escabullirse. Intentó salir de entre la multitud lo más rápido posible. No se atrevía a mirar a nadie a la cara.

Decidida, Lily lo siguió.

**OoOo**

**:O Que les pareció? Quizás estén un poco colgados por el flashback xD, pero les aseguro que es necesario para el desarrollo del fic. **

**Ahora, las respuestas:**

**H-carol-P: :O ¿_Estudias algo relacionado con arte? Genial! Haber si me puedes dar algunas ideas por ahi.. xD. Me alegra mucho que este fic te emocione, eso me demuestra que las horas frente al computador no son en vano... . ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**xaica: _Si... supongo que todos esperamos a que James cambie ese problema que tiene de sonjorarse a cada rato... Pero, te aseguro, que hay una razón por la cual él es así... ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**Rai-Potter: _Tus deseos son ordenes, he actualizado xD. ¿Verdad que James es encantador? xD ¡Te agradezco tu review! _**

**Ceci87: _Y me alegra a mi también haberla aclarado... A mi tampoco me gusta que James sufra, pero bueno, así es la vida... Quizás más adelante llegue la felicidad. ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**pichurrita743: :O_... Tú eres la que me dejo un rr en otro fic. Aún no te lo agradezco, así que ahora es el momento. Mm.. podría considerarse al revés, pero depende de la manera en que tú veas a Lily. Hay fics en que Lily es tímida, otros en que no. No sé... lo dejo a tu imaginación. ¡Gracias (doblemente) por tus reviews!_**

**No me falta nadie, supongo.**

**Ahora, antes de irme, la pregunta del día:**

**¿Prefieren que les responda sus reviews en el fic, o en un rr para sus fics? Obviamente, a la que no tiene fic, se los respondo aquí, claro.**

**¡Espero sus respuestas!**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**PD; ¿Quién odia a Enzo Keane? **

**¡Que diga YO!**

**¡YO!**


	4. Todo lo que amaba

**"A través de lo Abstracto" **

**4. "Todo lo que amaba". **

**Capítulo basado en los recuerdos de James (¡ya avisé!). **

**Dedicado a: _xaica,_ que estuvo de cumpleaños ayer (¡me acordé!) **

**OoOo**

Potter cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar los gritos de burla que llegaban a sus oídos. Aceleró el paso. Necesitaba escapar.

No reparó en cierta pelirroja que intentaba, a duras penas, alcanzarlo.

- ¡James!

El chico no la escuchó.

_**---- FLASHBACK -----**_

_- Qué asco. – Murmuró su madre, sin ningún tipo de discreción. – Es realmente asqueroso. _

_La mujer, con un gran desagrado pintado en el rostro, le entregó el dibujo a su hijo, sin ningún interés en guardarlo._

_- No me gustó, chico. Llévatelo._

_- Pero, mamá, aún puedo hacerl..._

_- Llevátelo. – El tono de Dorea sonó brusco y frío._

_James frunció el ceño, en un intento de ocultar la tristeza que sentía._

_- Me voy a volar. – Susurró._

_Sabía que a su madre no le importaría._

_**----- FIN FLASHBACK -----**_

- ¡JAMES!

¿Por qué caminaba tan rápido?

La piernas de Lily comenzaron a pedir a gritos auxilio, obligándola a tomar un breve descanso. Pasaron los segundo y sus piernas aún no se recuperaban.

Cuando levantó la mirada, James estaba a punto de desaparecer de su vista.

No lo permitiría. No otra vez.

- ¡JAMES!

Más fuerte.

- ¡¡¡JAMES!!!

_**----- FLASHBACK -----**_

_- ¡¿Por qué tratas así al niño¡Sus dibujos no son una porquería! – El abuelo Potter estaba furioso, debido al poco cariño que su nieto recibía. Su nieto preferido._

_Dorea soltó una carcajada._

_- No le doy esperanzas en vano, Adam. Así de simple._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe._

_- ¡Abuelo! – James entró a la habitación, con los ojos brillantes de emoción._

_El rostro de Adam Potter se iluminó._

_- ¡James¿Cómo has estado?_

_- ¡Me regalaron una escoba abuelo¡UNA ESCOBA!_

_El anciano esbozó una sonrisa._

_- Vamos a verla._

_**----- FIN FLASHBACK -----**_

Le parecía escuchar su nombre. ¿Alguien le llamaba?

Se volteó, temeroso de encontrarse con compañeros de su clase. Era Lily Evans, a veinte metros de distancia, que le gritaba a viva voz.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, y se dio la vuelta.

¿Y si se burlaba de él?

La única persona que se había mostrado amable, se reiría en su cara de su estupidez. De su fracaso.

No estaba preparado para soportarlo. No venido de ella.

_**----- FLASHBACK ----**-_

_Adam Potter parecía más emocionado que el propio niño. Sus ojos también brillaban, contrastando con su mirada cansada,, dándole ánimos al pequeño._

_- ¿Quieres probarla, abuelo?_

_El anciano asintió casi al instante._

_- La mejor escoba que ha existido en años._

_James sonrió feliz, por fin alguien estaba de acuerdo con él._

_- Me la regaló mi padre._

_- ¿De veras? – Se intrigó Adam. Su hijo no era de tales atenciones. – Qué raro..._

_- Si...- continuó el niño. – Me la regaló para compensarme. _

_- ¿Compensarte?_

_Toda muestra de felicidad se había borrado del rostro del abuelo, cosa que James no advirtió._

_- Si, compensarme. Es que, hace una semana, no llegó de muy buen humor._

_- ¿De buen humor? – Adam frunció el ceño. - ¿Dónde te golpeó, James?_

_El aludido le mostró, inocentemente, el enorme moretón que se hallaba en su cadera._

_- Pero ya no me duele¿sabes?_

_**----- FIN FLASHBACK -----**_

- ¡JAMES POTTER¿¡ME ESPERAS?!

El joven, aún temeroso, se paró en seco. La esperaría, sí.

Total, una burla más, una burla menos, no cambiarían en nada su vida.

¿O si?

Observó como la pelirroja se esforzaba por alcanzarlo, tardando más de dos minutos, aproximadamente. Una vez allí, la chica se ruborizó ligeramente. Su respiración entrecortada, acompañada de un molesto dolor en el pecho, impidieron su habla durante un rato.

- ¿Qué quieres? – James esta vez, no tartamudeó. Sus palabras sonaron más duras de lo que quiso.

Lily fingió no percatarse en el aparente desagrado del chico.

- Supe lo que ocurrió con Enzo Keane.

Aquello era todo lo que tenía que decir. La coraza de James se derrumbó al instante, seguido de leves titubeos y el permanente sonrojo, ya característico en sus mejillas.

- Es-este... Yoo...

Lily negó levemente con la cabeza.

_**----- FLASHBACK -----**_

_- ¡¿ERES IMBECIL O TE HACES¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESO AL NIÑO?!_

_Los gritos retumbaron en la mansión. La furia, la decepción, la tristeza._

_Adam Potter respiró, inhalando y exhalando, intentando calmarse. No lo logró durante los primeros minutos, pero, finalmente, se tranquilizó._

_- Yo no te he criado para que trates así a tu hijo, - comenzó, con un tono que derrochaba la decepción. – Él no se lo merece._

_- El es mi hijo, y yo hago lo que quiero con él. Además, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no es ningún aporte para la familia._

_La respuesta estaba clara._

_James, escondido detrás de la puerta, sintió como un pequeño nudo se le formaba en la garganta. No pudo evitar extrañarse ante aquello._

_¿Por qué?, se preguntó. Si siempre lo había sabido. Nunca fue motivo de orgullo, ni nunca lo sería. Pero, escucharlo así, tan duro, tan frío, sin poder apelar a ningún tipo de esperanza, fue como recibir un balde de agua fría._

_No estaba preparado para eso. Deseo poder escabullirse, desaparecer. Deseo no existir. Deseo no haber escuchado, seguir teniendo la esperanza de poder satisfacer a sus padres._

_Deseo muchas cosas, todas imposibles. _

_Pensando esto, no notó como su abuelo salía estruendosamente de la habitación, con una profunda ira reflejada en el rostro. De un sobresaltó, se apretó más a la pared._

_Pasaron dos minutos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Un leve chasquido determinó la ausencia del anciano._

_El pequeño cerró los ojos, esperando el veredicto._

_El grito no tardó en llegar._

_- ¡JAMES POTTER¡VEN AQUÍ, NIÑO ESTÚPIDO!_

_**----- FIN FLASHBACK -----**_

- Enzo Keane es un idiota, todos lo saben. Es solo que se refugian en las desgracias ajenas, intentando olvidar las suyas.

El pelinegro miró a la chica, sin saber que decir. Al abrir la boca, notó como el tartamudeo volvía a imponer su presencia.

- Y-Yo... – Potter miró al piso, con timidez. No tenía palabras. – Gra-gracias.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior, procurando no esbozar una sonrisa dulce. Sabía que eso intimidaría más a James.

- Me gustaría oírte decir que no te afectó lo de Enzo Keane. – Terminó diciéndole, dispuesta a conocerlo más a fondo. No le gustaba el sufrimiento ajeno.

El chico no respondió. Parecía estar muy interesado observando el piso, evadiendo la pregunta.

- ¿James...?

Potter levantó su vista, y Lily notó algo extraño en sus ojos. La muchacha no pudo distinguir que era.

- Y-yo... A m-mi no m-me gus-gusta men-... – Tomó aire, - A mí no me gusta mentir, Lily.

La pelirroja sonrió, comprensivamente.

- ¿A dónde vas ahora?

_**----- FLASH BACK ----**_

_- ¡Vamos, James¡Estoy seguro que esta vez la haces, pequeño!_

_Adam le gritaba a todo pulmón a su nieto, el cual se hallaba a doce metros sobre él, disfrutando de su escoba nueva. _

_El niño lo intentó, una y otra vez, pero no lograba atrapar la snitch._

_- ¡No puedo, abuelo¡Es muy rápida!_

_El anciano sonrió, divertido. Lleno sus pulmones de aire._

_- ¡"NO PUEDO" NO EXISTE EN EL VOCABULARIO DE UN POTTER, JAMES!_

_Observó como su nieto tomaba la snitch, repentinamente, con un grito de júbilo. Segundo después, ya se hallaba en tierra._

_- Mi papá siempre dice "No puedes". – Comentó el chico, despreocupadamente. Acto, seguido, esbozó una enorme sonrisa. – ¡COGÍ LA SNITCH!_

_Su abuelo rió, contento también. Le revolvió el cabello, alentadoramente._

_- Tú serías un excelente buscador, James._

_Los ojos le brillaron._

_- ¿De veras?_

_**----- FIN FLASHBACK -----**_

- Al cementerio. – James respondió rápida y secamente.

La chica se sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué al cementerio?

James frunció el ceño, ligeramente preocupado. No quería decirle, pero tampoco quería sonar muy duro. Después de todo, ella era la única que no se había burlado de él. A pesar de haber tenido mil razones para haberlo hecho.

- Mm... Yo... Yo n-no s-se si...

Suficiente para que la pelirroja comprendiera.

- Disculpa. No quise molestarte. – Esbozó una sonrisa amable. - ¿Sabes? Tengo unos boletas para ir a un partido de quidditch, Avispas de Wimbourne vs. Falmouth Falcons. ¿Te gustaría ir?

_**----- FLASHBACK -----**_

_- ¡VAMOS ABUELO, TU IGUAL ERES BUENO!_

_El cielo tenía un color grisáceo, opaco, anunciando lluvia. La luz no predominaba aquella vez. Sin embargo, Adam Potter se hallaba en el cielo, volando, con el único propósito de complacer a su nieto._

_- ¡Por supuesto que soy bueno! – Contestó riéndose. - ¡SOY UN POTTER!_

_Dicho esto, realizó una maniobra en el aire, luego otra, y otra. Comenzó a llover. _

_A la cuarta maniobra, perdió estabilidad. James observó como su abuelo perdía el control de la situación._

_- ¡ABUELO!_

_Sus manos ancianas no lograban controlar la escoba, mientras los gritos de su nieto le hacían perder la poca cordura que lograba acumular. Notó sus piernas paralizadas, incapaces de responder a las órdenes que dictaba su cerebro. Incapaces de apagar los gritos de su nieto. Luchó por salir de aquella situación, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El destino estaba escrito._

_Finalmente, se rindió._

_El niño vio, angustiado, como la única persona que había confiado en él, caía de la escoba. Su cuerpo se golpeó violentamente contra el pasto, en un golpe seco y profundo._

_James se acercó corriendo, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas._

_- ¡ABUELO¡ABUELO!_

_Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Eso lo indicaban los cristalinos ojos de Adam Potter. El hombre se hallaba inmóvil, sobre la hierba, sin saber que, había abandonado a la persona que más quería, en la más cruda de las soledades._

_**----- FIN FLASHBACK -----**_

James Potter no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara. Esta vez, no se preocupó del tono de su respuesta.

- No me gusta el quidditch.

**OoOo**

**O He tardado mucho! Lo sé! Me declaro culpable xD.**

**La verdad, pretendía subir este chap. ayer, para el cumpleaños de xaica. Pero la pág. no parecía pensar lo mismo, y no me permitió subir docs. Pues, aquí tienen un nuevo cap, para mi gusto, un tanto... triste.**

**A responder reviews:**

**xaica:_ ¡Lo siento! Lamento no haber podido darte este cap. como regalo de cumpleaños ayer... Pero, más vale tarde que nunca¿verdad? xD. Te agradezco que leas este fic. (Y que no dejes de leerlo por esta pequeña falla tecnica..) Aún así, este capítulo está dedicado a ti, como regalo atrasado. Te cantaría un cumpleaños feliz (atrasado), pero, el médico me ha recomendado no cantar... por la salud del prójimo. xD ¡Nos vemos en el otro cap.! _**

**Ceci87: _Si, todos esperamos que su felicidad llegue pronto... Pero, por el momento hay que esperar. Lo siento, pero la rubia esa no podrá recibir (aún) su merecido. En algunos de los próximos capítulos, veremos si sufre un poco (jojo). ¡Te agradezco tus rr!_**

**lola-lokka-potter:_ ¿Sin tartamudeos? Uf, lo veo dificil, pero no imposible xD. ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**H-carol-P:_ Pues, tenemos algo en común... ¡James también es mi personaje favorito! xD. ¿Diseño gráfico? Mm... interesante xD. ¡Gracias por tus rrs!_**

**HerRonGinHarry:_ xD, gracias por tu halago. Aquí tienes un nuevo cap., espero que te guste. ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!_**

**Rai-Potter: _Bueno, en este cap. sale una parte del pasado de James, pero aún así puede responder, un poco, de tu duda. Si... a veces James es desesperante. Pero... hay que quererlo tal cual es. ¡Gracias por tus rrs!_**

**cataelbereth:_ Jaja¡lo encontraste! Me alegro que haya sido en mi fic. ¿Iluminada? Puede ser... Ya sabes, los misterios de la vida xD. Nah, el tiempo y el ocio pueden hacer milagros. Espero que te guste este cap y... ¡Gracias por tu review!_**

**16guitar:_ ¿Una versión alta y rubia de Snape? xD, algo así. Pero, te aviso, Enzo Keane es mucho más malévolo y guapo (hay que decirlo) que Snape, xD! Aquí tienes un encuentro más entre Lily y James. ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!_**

**Tati Jane Potter:_ Aquí tienes un cap., para aplacar esas irrefrenadas ganas tuyas xD. A mi también me gusta más este James... aunque a veces suele ser un poco desquiciante. ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**Adhara-16:_ Me alegro que te guste, y espero que te siga gustando. ¿Bellas Artes? xD, genial. Aqui tienes un nuevo cap.¡ojalá te agrade!_**

**OoONatty-BlackOoO:_ xD, me alegra saber que mi mensaje publicitario en Story Weavers no fue en vano... ¿Nunca habias leído de un James así? Yo tampoco xD... ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**pichurrita743:_ Ojalá te haya gustado este cap. ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Y todos los demás... Veré si puedo actualizar "Escarcha" pronto._**

**RouxhiMoony:_ Me dejaste 3 rrs de una corrida! Se agradece. Aquí tienes un nuevo cap, para que lo disfrutes... ( o llores, como sea, ya que no es muy alegre). Yo también odio a Drew! Pero bueno, es gente que tiene que existir... Gracias por tus felicitaciones y por tus rrs. ¡Nos vemos!_**

**Uf, uf. He terminado.**

**Como he demorado tanto con este capítulo, prometo actualizar en menos de una semana (jeje). Tengo que hacerle unos retoques aún.**

**Me dio un poco de pena escribir el último FLASHBACK, pero no lloré.. ¡lo juro! El pasado de James no es algo precisamente alegre... **

**En el próximo cap... volvemos a retomar la historia, en presente. Algún que otro FLASHBACK, pero nada que influya profundamente en el cap.**

**Listo (uf), he terminado.**

**¡Nos estamos viendo!**


	5. Nunca rechaces a una mujer

**" A través de lo Abstracto"**

**5. "Nunca rechaces a una mujer" **

**OoOo**

La chica parpadeó, sorprendida.

- Oh... – Fue lo único que logró articular.

James se mordió el labio inferior, molesto y sorprendido consigo mismo. ¿Por qué a veces sus sentimientos herían a las demás personas? No quería incomodar a nadie, y mucho menos a esa chica.

- Es-este... – Intentó no parecer demasiado nervioso. – No me gus-gusta el qui-quidditch – Repitió, con un tono más suave.

La chica aún no salía de su impresión. Cambió bruscamente de tema, ocultando la vergüenza y en parte, rabia, que le causaba el rechazo de James.

- ¿Eres tartamudo de nacimiento?

James percibió dureza en aquella frase.

- N-no soy tar-tamudo.

Lily alzó una ceja, cada vez más molesta.

- ¿De veras? – Comentó con ironía.

Por su parte, James frunció el ceño.

- Sí – Le espetó desafiante. No le apetecía para nada aquella referencia al tartamudeo. - ¿Por?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se marchó, sin siquiera despedirse.

"_Estúpido"_, pensó Lily con rabia, mientras se alejaba lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

**OoOo**

James, por su parte, se quedó mirando, estático, el lugar donde Lily había estado anteriormente.

"_Excelente, James. Excelente. Primera vez que no tartamudeas, y espantas a la única probabilidad que tenías de tener una amiga"._

Potter suspiró, frustrado. Su personalidad nunca lo acompañaba, ni tímido, ni desafiante.

Avanzó con paso lento, rumbo al cementerio.

**OoOo**

Josephine aún se encontraba conversando aún con Drew cuando Lily llegó, furiosa, al Instituto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Drew alzó la voz. - ¿Ya te convenciste de la estupidez de Potter?

Evans miró a la rubia de mala manera, sin saber quien le molestaba más; si James, o Drew.

No articuló palabra hasta llegar donde su amiga, quien se adelantó, dispuesta a escuchar el relato.

- Vamos, - le dijo, llena de curiosidad.

Les costó tiempo librarse de los admiradores sin ser demasiado pesadas, aunque no pudieron evitar ocupar cierta rudeza con algunos. Sobretodo Lily, dominada aún, por la rabia.

Cuando ya se vieron libres, la pelirroja tomó aire.

- Potter es un estúpido.

Josephine le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Comenzó, alzando una ceja. - Creí que él te "agradaba".

- "Aba", tú misma lo estás diciendo. Tiempo pasado. Ahora lo conocí un poco más y no tiene ni tacto ni simpatía.

- Yo te lo dije, Lils. - Le dijo la castaña. - Pero tú, nunca me haces caso. Dime. ¿Qué te hizo para que cambiaras de parecer?

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

- Me rechazó.

Jo se llevó una mano a la boca, sin poder creerlo.

- ¿¡Te rechazó¡¿Y qué le ofreciste¿Un beso o...?

- ¡JO¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! Le invité simplemente, a un partido de quidditch.

Un suspiró de alivio se escapó de los labios de la chica Strachan, aún con los efectos de la alteración.

- ¿Qué te dijo? Fue sutil?

- Para nada. - El tono de Lily derrochaba frustración. - Me dijo, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, que no le gustaba el quidditch.

- ¿El quidditch? No le gusta el quidditch?

La pelirroja asintió, lentamente, con la cabeza. Ante el gesto, Jo frunció el ceño.

- Es más raro de lo que pensaba. - Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa. Segundos después, sus ojos se abrieron, de golpe, y un gritó escapó de su garganta. - ¡¿Y SI ES GAY?!

**OoOo**

- ¿Me da un ramo de flores? - James se dirigió a la vendedora, al tiempo que sacaba unas monedas de su bolsillo.

La vendedora, que no se había percatado de su presencia, dio un respingo. Segundos después, sometiendo a James a un lascivo análisis, esbozó una sonrisa. Le faltaban los dos dientes de adelante, y un incisivo inferior.

- ¿Me decías, guapo?

James, al verse observado de esa forma, se puso nervioso.

- Un-unas flores, por-por favor.

La vendedora asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a los baldes, llenos de ramos. No le quitaba la vista de encima.

- ¿Rosas, petunias o claveles?

- ¿No tiene un ramo de nomeolvides? Ya sabe, eran sus favoritas...

La anciana no tenía ni idea de quien hablaba el chico, pero aún así le siguió la corriente.

- Tengo solo un ramo de nomeolvides. – Parecía saborear el hecho. - ¿Qué estás dispuesto a pagar por él?

Los nervios de James se tensaron.

- Ehh... ¿di-dinero?

La mujer soltó una carcajada áspera. Siguió riendo por varios segundo más, incrementando la vergüenza de Potter. Pasaron los minutos, y la mujer dejó de reír, cambiando su expresión a una llena de picardía.

- Sabes que no me refería a eso.

Esta vez, el chico frunció el ceño, decidido a no dejarse amedrentar.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta el ramo de nomeolvides?

La sonrisa de la vendedora se ensanchó.

- ¿Te dejo mi dirección?

- ¿Cuánto cuesta el ramo de nomeolvides? – Repitió James, con frialdad, y sin tartamudear ni una sola vez. Se estaba hartando de que ni fuera del Instituto dejaran de burlarse de él.

Aquella expresión de alegría-deseo desapareció inmediatamente del rostro de la anciana. Taladró al joven con sus oscuros ojos, hasta formar con su boca una mueca, que mostraba claramente desagrado.

- 10 galleons. – Le espetó, sin inmutarse ante el elevado precio que estaba pidiendo por aquel ramo, que no pasaba de los 34 sickles.

Pero a James no parecía importarle. Sacó el dinero de su bolsillo, lo contó, para asegurarse de no estar dando de más, y le entregó las 20 monedas de oro a la mujer, la cual las tomó lentamente, tocando la palma del chico sin prisa alguna.

El joven sacó la mano rápidamente, y con la misma rapidez, recibió el ramo que la vendedora le entregaba. Cuando ya pudo sostener bien las flores, dio media vuelta y se marchó, sin siquiera mirar a la vendedora.

**"_No hay nada peor en el mundo, que una mujer rechazada"._**

Esa era la conclusión del día.

**OoOo**

Lily Evans negó casi al instante con la cabeza. Esa posibilidad no era digna ni siquiera de ser pensada. ¿Verdad?

- No, Jo. No es gay. – Su tono sonó muy seguro. Demasiado, para el poco conocimiento que tenía la chica sobre James.

Josephine se percató de ello.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Apenas sabemos su nombre. – La tranquilidad del rostro de su amiga la exasperó. - ¡No le gusta el quidditch, Lil! El deporte preferido de los hombres!

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. No estaba dispuesta a pensar algo así.

- Alguna razón debe haber. Quizás, no es de su gusto y punto. – La seguridad de sus palabras no flaqueó, amenazando con convencer a Jo.

- Aún así es extraño. – Sentenció la chica Strachan.

- Lo realmente extraño, es como pude equivocarme tanto con él.

Jo notó amargura en su voz.

- A lo mejor, era un mal momento. – Intentó animarla. – No todas las personas están preparadas para que se burlen de ti todo el santo día.

- ¡Pero no era mi culpa¡Y él lo sabía¡¿Cómo pretende que alguien lo quiera si se muestra reacio a eso!?

- ¿Se lo dijiste?

Ante aquella pregunta, la pelirroja agachó la cabeza, con frustración. ¿Cómo decirle eso a alguien? Cómo herir a una persona, cuando ya ha sufrido más que todo el Instituto junto?

- Jo, - susurró - ¿Me crees capaz de algo así?

**OoOo**

El cementerio de Londres era el lugar más triste que James había pisado en su vida.

El más triste, el más recordado, el más odiado, el más amado. El sitio donde reposaba Adam Potter.

Su olor a muerte, a dolor, contrastaba con la naciente alegría que el chico sentía cada vez que visitaba a su abuelo.

**_----- FLASH BACK ------_**

_- Está muerto, James. No puedes hacer nada._

_Las palabras de su madre fueron como espinas para su corazón._

**_------ FIN FLASH BACK -----_**

"_Está muerto, James. No puedes hacer nada"._

Potter se dejó caer, de rodillas, ante la lápida de su abuelo. Un lugar inmaculado.

Leyó las letras doradas que profesaban**: "Una lucha justa durante tu vida, te vuelve valioso. La muerte en esa lucha, te vuelve eterno".**

Aquellas palabras eran su único consuelo, acompañadas de los felices y divertidos recuerdos que guardaba de él, bajo siete llaves. Recuerdos que se le hacían cada vez más distantes.

Sintió como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, desesperadas. Pero no, no lloraría. Sabía que, si flaqueaba aquella vez, no volvería a recuperarse.

Depositó el ramo de nomeolvides en un jarrón que se hallaba al lado de la lápida. Volvió a leer la frase dorada que se hallaba en ella.

"_Abuelo. Si supiera cual fue aquella lucha que dejaste sin concretar... Te juro, te juro que yo la ganaría por ti."_

Una lágrima rebelde se escapó de sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo.

Un deseo frustrado, incapaz de cumplir: Alcanzar el objetivo de su abuelo.

**_----- FLASH BACK -----_**

_- Adam, lo consientes demasiado._

_Dorea le habló con dureza al anciano, observándolo con desagrado y rabia. El hombre, por su parte, no parecía intimidarse ante aquella mirada. Para él, su nuera nunca fue, ni será, una persona merecedora de ser la madre de un Potter._

_- Solo le doy el cariño que necesita, y que ustedes no se dignan a darle._

_La mujer negó con la cabeza._

_- ¿Por qué no te preocupas de ti¿Por qué ese afán de seguir criando niños? Tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad, Adam. Ya cumpliste tu objetivo._

_- Te equivocas, - le espetó el anciano. – Aún no cumplo mi objetivo._

_Dorea alzó una ceja._

_- ¿No¿Y cuál es ese tan difícil objetivo que le carcome cada día, Sr. Potter?_

_Adam nunca se dejaba amedrentar, ni nunca ocultaba cosas dignas de conocerse. Sus palabras quedarían recordadas para siempre en la mente de Dorea._

_- La felicidad de James._

**_----- FIN FLASHBACK -----_**

**OoOo**

**¡Contra todo pronóstico! Lily se enoja con James:O ¿Sorpresa? xD. Trataré de no prolongar demasiado la rabia de Lily, aunque, obivamente, no será muy fácil. ¿Se imaginan que las rechacen de esa forma?  
**

** ¡Me encantó escribir la escena de la vendedora! xD, admito que disfrute esa parte del cap. ... **

**Ahora, a responder:**

**Tati Jane Potter:_ ¿El cap. te hizo llorar¡Lo siento! Pero, no te preocupes, llorar te hace liberar tensiones... xD. Me alegra saber que este fic es de importancia para ti, y que no escribo ni paso tantas horas en el computador en vano. Pues... ¿Qué mas te puedo decir? Gracias!  
_**

**H-carol-P: _Concuerdo completamente contigo.. ¡No pueden juzgar a James por solo lo que se ve en el recuerdo de Snape! Porque que yo sepa, Snape tampoco era ningún santo... Ahora, pasando a lo otro... Recuerda que el cap. se llama "Todo lo que amaba". Aquello abarca tanto el quidditch como a su abuelo. James adoraba el quidditch, pero debido a que esto fue lo que ocasionó la muerte de su abuelo, en el fondo se distanció de el, autoconvenciéndose de su odio hacia a él. Pues, eso por hoy xD... ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**MoonyLover: ****_Primer rr que recibo de tu parte. ¡Muchas gracias por eso! Si... el arte es algo fantástico. Una manera muy peculiar de expresarse. ¡Aquí tienes un nuevo cap, para que lo leas y me digas que te pareció! Terminé antes de lo estipulado xD. ¿Identificada con James:O, a mi también me gusta dibujar. Aunque, no soy ninguna Picasso, al menos lo intento. ¿Te gusta el arte abstracto¡A mi sí!_**

**16guitar: _En este cap. Lily no le alegra mucho el presente... ¡pero quizás, pronto lo haga! Uno nunca sabe que puede pasar. ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**DarkSlyterin:_ Aquí tienes un poco más de James, para que se conozcan mejor xD. La vida de James siempre estará presente en el fic, así que ¡No te preocupes! LIly va por el mismo camino. ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**HerRonGinHarry:_ Bueno, como puedes ver, aún no son amigos. Pero pueden serlo. Ya sabes, la gente a veces es tan ciega... Si, James ha sufrido mucho. Quizá eso explica su manera reservada de ser. ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**luna712:_ Es verdad, debe ser horrible la muerte de un amigo. Yo, por suerte, aún no paso por eso. Pero es algo absolutamente inevitable. ¡Gracias por leer mi fic, y por dejar rr!_**

**xaica:_ ¿Sorprendida? xD. Esa era la idea. De nada, no todos los días se está de cumpleaños¿verdad?. La verdad, los padres de James son un porqueria, con todas sus letras. Y eso, incluido la soledad en la que siempre se hallo, son unas de las principales causas por lo cual James es así, tan reservado. Lily no se deja influenciar por los demás, pero... ¿a quién no le molestan los rechazos? Aunque claro, no por eso ella va a gritarlo a los 4 vientos y lo va a ridiculizar. Como siempre se ha visto, es una persona muy cuerda. Aquí tienes un nuevo cap., para que lo leas... ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**pichurrita743: ****_xD. ¿Un libro? No, aún no está en mis planes. Pero, si algún día lo hago, no dudes que te avisaré. ¡Tengo una lectora anticipadamente! Si, la familia de James no es muy agradable, con las exepciones de Adam Potter. La muerte de una persona así de importante no debe ser fácil para nadie. ¿Que me lo pase bien escribiendo? No te preocupes, que me encanta esto. ¡Nunca dejaría de hacerlo¡Gracias por leer mi fic!_**

**Eliza Green:_ Aquí tienes un nuevo cap. He actulizado antes de lo previsto xD. Si... es un poco triste, pero... así es la vida, no¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**luna de potter:_ Pues, me alegro que te hayas decidido a leer el fic, aunque no hayas tenido buenas expectativas. Lo importante es que te gustó (y harto, al parecer xD). ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**Rai-Potter:_ Aburriendo no, enfadando si... Pero, en el fondo, Lily acepta y valora lo poco y nada que ha conocido de James. Si lees en la última conversación con Jo, eso se demuestra claramente. Lily no está dispuesta a herir al chico, por mucha rabia que tenga. ¡Actualicé antes de lo estipulado! Gracias por leer mi fic, y por dejar un rr en cada cap. (Tú si que sigues la historia xD)._**

**cataelbereth:****_ He actualizado. xD. ¿Llorarás? xD, pues, al menos sé que te ha gustado. Es triste si, pero la idea es que el presente sea mucho más feliz. ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!  
_**

**RouxhiMoony:_ ¡Muy triste, si! Jaja, no sé si veremos la muerte súbita de los padres de James en este fic, pero veré que puedo hacer xD. Quizás después de leer este cap. pienses¡Lily me falló!.. Pero no te preocupes, solo es pasajero. ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!_**

**¡He terminado! Por fin!**

**Bueno, me iré despidiendo. Quizás los haya dejado preocupados lo de Lily xD. Veremos que es lo que pasa.**

** Listo, los voy dejando.**

**¡Chau!**

**PD Actualice en menos de una semana! A lo mejor, en el otro cap. demoro más... ¡No se acostumbren! **

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	6. Sonrisa

"**A través de lo Abstracto"**

**6. "Sonrisa" **

**OoOo**

- No. - La respuesta de Jo fue determinante. – No te creo capaz de decírselo, pero te creo capaz de preocuparte más de lo debido por ello.

Lily negó con la cabeza instantáneamente.

- Él es una persona perdida, que se niega a ser aceptado, y se encierra en sí mismo.

- ¿Ah sí? – Josephine alzó una ceja. – Pues yo no veo la diferencia entre ser un estúpido y un anti-social.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño ante la clara muestra de insensibilidad de su amiga.

- Deberías abrir los ojos de vez en cuando, Jo.

Strachan se mordió el labio inferior, y terminó asintiendo. No quería discutir con su amiga, y mucho menos por trivialidades como esa.

- Potter me desespera, sólo es eso. – Le dijo a Lily, cuya mirada se relajó – No sé como una persona puede decidir ser un anti-social de mierda.

- ¡JO!

- ¿Qué¡Es cierto!

Evans suspiró, derrotada. ¿Qué podía decirle?

Si nunca había tenido tanta razón.

**OoOo**

James aún se encontraba arrodillado en la tumba de su abuelo cuando el guardián nocturno fue a pedirle que se retirara.

El chico no tenía ganas de irse de allí, pero tuvo que, simplemente, ceder. Lentamente, se levantó del suelo, y caminó hasta la salida. No sin antes dirigir una última mirada a su abuelo. Estar en su lápida era una sensación completamente agridulce, debido a los incontrolables recuerdos que se agrupaban en su mente. Tenía miedo de retirarse de aquella realidad, donde solo se hallaban su abuelo y él, al mundo real. Volver a soportar burlas, risas y miradas de lástima.

Ahora, ni siquiera la linda pelirroja estaba de su lado.

Suspiró, notando como sus huesos se encontraban entumecidos, cosa en la cual no había reparado. Se encontraba cansado, muy, muy cansado. Necesitaba llegar a su casa.

**OoOo**

Jo notó como sus palabras silenciaban los vanos intentos de Lily por rescatar lo bueno de James. No pudo evitar sentirse muy mal por su amiga, y también, aunque solo un poco, por aquel tímido chico. Solo Merlín sabía la, o las múltiples razones que podía tener Potter para evitar la vida social.

- Lo siento. – Soltó la castaña de un sopetón. – He sido muy dura.

Lily movió la cabeza, indicando que la perdonaba.

- No dijiste nada que no fuera cierto. – Susurró la chica, con un tono fúnebre. – Es sólo que... – Evans no tenía palabras para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Josephine Strachan, que a veces, solía ser una persona comprensiva, abrazó a su mejor amiga con fuerza. Los sentimientos de Lily no parecían ser favorables.

**OoOo**

Su cama, sus sábanas, su cuarto, su departamento. Simplemente, su vida. James abrazó con fuerza su almohada, sintiendo una especie de reencuentro con ella. Entró a la pieza, que tenía como taller, y se acercó a su escritorio.

Sus ojos vagaban por sus escritos, sus lienzos, sus pinturas...

De pronto, su mente recordó algo esencial.

- ¡Mi tarea! – Exclamó James, con cierta desesperación.

Segundos después, un cuadro en blanco se hallaba frente a James, esperando ser pintado. Los pinceles reclamaban ser usados, mientras sus manos dudaban.

Lo que Mirtha Farret había dictado, decía así:

_Expresar en una pintura lo que te dé la gana. Lo esencial de este trabajo, es representar tus verdaderos gustos, aficiones, o sentimientos. Algo que te dé vida propia._

¿Vida propia? Había gastado buenos años de su vida logrando pintar, exactamente, lo que Mirtha le pedía en la tarea. ¿Por qué, justo en ese momento, tendría que poder lograrlo?

Frunció el ceño, pensativo. No sabía que pintar. Se imaginó frente a la clase, presentando su trabajo, y miles de risas causadas por la simple visión de su pintura. Se imaginó la dura mirada de Mirtha, decepcionada. Al parecer, la única profesora que no parecía dispuesta a arruinarle la vida, se vería gravemente defraudada.

_**-****---- FLASHBACK -----**_

_- ¿Y si lo llevamos a un Centro de Menores? – preguntó Charlus Potter, tratando de dar solución a la angustiada expresión de su esposa._

_- ¿Centro de Menores? – chilló Dorea, nerviosa. - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre¡Imagínate lo que ocurriría si se enterara mi hermana!_

_El hombre frunció el ceño._

_- Tu hermana siempre se inmiscuye en lo relacionado con nuestra familia, y ni siquiera conoce a James. Ni por fotos._

_- Según mi hermana, James es buen chico._

_Charlus soltó una áspera y sobreactuada carcajada._

_- Violett debe usar más aumento en sus condenadas gafas. No puede saber algo así, si no ha vivido más de 12 años con este estúpido al que le llamamos "hijo". Me avergüenza el simple hecho de decir esa palabra._

_Dorea asintió con un simple gesto, y se quedó pensativa._

_- A todo esto¿dónde está ese niño?_

_La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al padre James, que no supo responder. No sabían que su hijo se hallaba escondido debajo de la cama, y que había escuchado todo._

**_----- FIN FLASHBACK -----_**

El ceño de James se acentuó. No la defraudaría. No lo haría, porque ya se le habían acabado las fuerzas para seguir aguantando que le dieran la espalda. Por su culpa, por su idiota, asquerosa, y traicionera manera de ser.

Su mirada, determinante, se dirigió hacia el cuadro. Sin saber que haría, tomó un poco de pintura plateada con el pincel, e hizo su primer trazo. Cegado por el simple deseo de no hacer nunca más daño a alguien, de no volver a ser una carga, fue pintando varios trazos, sin una idea en particular.

Cuando terminó, sus ojos ya casi se cerraban solos. Cansado, y temeroso de ver su resultado, no tuvo el valor de observar la obra que había creado.

Se acostó, esperando poder dormirse al instante. No pasaron dos segundos, y ya se hallaba envuelto en el más profundo de los sueños.

**OoOo**

Ni el fuerte sonido de su despertador logró levantar a James de su cama. El día pasado había sido muy largo, agotando todas las fuerzas del chico. Estiró una mano, sin dignarse a mirar, y comenzó a tantear en la mesita, buscando el despertador. Al principio no lo logró, pero pasados unos segundos pudo dar con el desquiciante aparato. Sin miramientos, lo estrelló contra el piso.

Quizás esa fue la principal razón de que el chico se hallara, luego de haber despertado por completo, en la más grave de las crisis.

- ¡Llego tarde! – Exclamó desesperado, al tiempo que terminaba de vestirse y corría a servirse desayuno.

¿Por qué no se había levantado cuando tuvo que hacerlo?, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Comió sus tostadas con la velocidad de un rayo, tomó su cuadro, y partió al Instituto.

**OoOo**

Lily miraba el tablero de anuncios, cuando un chico pasó rápidamente por su lado, pasándola a llevar. Al seguirlo con la mirada, alcanzó a distinguir un desordenado cabello negro. Extrañada, volvió a mirar el tablero.

Artes y Técnicas de Pintura: 8.10 a.m

Observó en su reloj, las 8.30 a.m. Se mordió el labio inferior con ligera preocupación. James tendría problemas.

**OoOo**

El brusco abrir y cerrar de la puerta de clases, captó la atención de todos los alumnos, incluida la profesora.

James tardó unos segundos en articular palabra.

- Lo siento. – Susurró, mientras se acercaba torpemente al asiento.

Mirtha, al verse interrumpida, esperó a que el joven se sentara. Luego, prosiguió con su clase normalmente.

- Bueno, como les decía. Vendrán a presentar su trabajo por orden de lista. De abajo para arriba.

Mirtha tomó la lista y leyó en voz alta; Valls.

Pero nadie le respondió.

- ¿Stuggard?

Una muchacha regordeta, de expresión dulce, avanzó hacia adelante. Su trabajo era la pintura de un unicornio, de un fondo lila y rosado, en degradaciones.

A Mirtha no pareció gustarle mucho, pero sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

- ¿Te gustan los unicornios?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, radiante. Luego, tomó su obra y se marchó a su asiento.

- Seguimos. – La mujer alzó la voz. – ¿Rianne?

Nuevamente, nadie le respondió.

- ¿Potter?

La mención de su apellido le sobresaltó, causando algunas risas. Nervioso, se paró, tratando de no parecer muy inútil, tomó su cuadro y lo expuso.

Ni si quiera había visto lo que había hecho. Pero, tampoco tenía ganas de verlo. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que era una asquerosidad. Espero las risas, las burlas, las miradas. Pero solo recibió un tenso silencio.

La voz de Mirtha parecía asombrada.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó, con un tono voz muy distinto al habitual.

El chico dudó. Tendría que observar, si quería dar una respuesta lógica. Dirigió lentamente su mirada a su obra. Se quedó sin aire.

"_Vaya",_ fue lo único que logró pensar. Realmente, no era tan asqueroso.

- Repito la pregunta. – Le dijo Mirtha, salida de su asombro. - ¿Qué es?

- Es... es... – James dudó. ¿Qué rayos era? – Es arte abstracto, ustedes tienen que interpretarlo. ¿Qué ven ustedes? – Les preguntó a sus compañeros, no sin cierta timidez. Le resultaba extraño dirigirse de esa manera a ellos.

Drew se levantó enseguida.

- ¿Sabes lo que yo veo? Si no me falla la vista, eso no es más que un par de líneas hechas por un tipo que no sirve para pintar. Es basura.

- ¡Señorita Marley! – La reprendió Mirtha, ligeramente enfadada. – Si se cree tan buena pintora, usted será la próxima.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y miró a sus compañeros. Nadie se reía. Frunció el ceño, molesta, y se levantó dispuesta a mostrar lo que, según ella, era un "verdadero" arte.

- Me toca. – Le espetó a James, que no había dicho nada desde que la chica dió su opinión. Potter asintió con la cabeza, y se marchó a su asiento.

Mientras caminaba, James notó como varias miradas se posaban en él. No quiso averiguar si eran miradas burlonas, curiosas o quizás hasta sorprendidas.

Hasta él mismo había quedado sorprendido con su obra.

Drew se aclaró la garganta y expuso su cuadro.

- Primero decirle a usted, profesora, que yo no me creo buena pintora. Pero al menos pienso que podría llegar a serlo. No como otros. – Miró a James, quien mantenía la cabeza gacha. – Segundo¿qué le parece mi obra?

Mirtha analizó la pintura con sus pequeños ojos, se acercó y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza

- Creí decir que era una pintura con identidad propia. Si cree que no conozco las obras de Gonnall, y que puede engañarme de esa forma, está muy equivocada.

Marley abrió la boca, sorprendida.

- ¡No todo es de Gonnall! – Exclamó, indignada.- ¡Debería aprender a observar mejor, "profesora"!

Pero la mujer no se inmutó.

- Señorita Marley, tiene un 0.

James aún se hallaba con la cabeza gacha cuando una rubia, furiosamente, pasó por su lado. No percibió la profunda mirada de odio que ésta le dirigía.

**OoOo**

Josephine se acercó a su amiga, quien se hallaba sola en la cafetería.

- ¡Vaya, Lily! – Exclamó. - ¿No tenías clases en la mañana?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Está a punto de llenarse la cafetería. Deberías apurarte.

Jo asintió y fue a buscar su almuerzo. Mientras Lily esperaba, miles de alumnos comenzaron a ocupar las mesas, algunos solicitando un asiento al lado de la chica, pero finalmente siendo rechazados. Habían entrados muchas personas, cuando de pronto apareció un chico alto, guapo y de cabello desordenado tras la puerta. Lily no pudo, ni quiso, dejar de seguirlo con la mirada. Vio como una chica le invitaba a sentarse junto a ella. Frunció el ceño, irritada, y apartó la vista.

Que importaba. Total, él tenía derecho a tener amigas, novias, amantes, o lo que fuera. Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la fila para el almuerzo. Tanta espera le había antojado un buen postre. Notó como la fila se tornaba infinita, mientras nadie parecía ser atendido.

Su mirada, impulsivamente, se dirigió hasta el final de la estancia, buscando a James. No se hallaba sentado con la chica, pero tampoco estaba sentado en las últimas mesas. De hecho, no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

- Ho-hola. – La saludó alguien nerviosamente, por detrás. Lily no la necesidad de voltearse para ver quien era.

- Hola. – Saludó, tratando de parecer lo suficientemente fría como para demostrarle su enfado.

James carraspeó.

- Es-estee... – Volvió a carraspear, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. – Oye...

- ¿Si? – Ya no había frialdad. ¿Cómo pasar en alto una reacción así?

- ¿Aún te queda...? – Dudó. - ¿Aún qui-quieres que vaya con-contigo?

Ambos sabían a que se refería.

**OoOo**

** ¿Y? Qué les pareció? **

**Ya sé, ya sé, me demoré en actualizar, pero es que... ¡me enfermé! Y bueno, entre remedios, termometros y todo eso... era bien dificil poder escribir algo.**

**Pero hoy se hice un tiempo y... ¡les traigo un nuevo cap.! Y más alegre que el anterior.. **

**Bueno, a responder rrs.:**

**H-carol-P: _Bueno, no todos ven las cosas de la misma manera. Seguramente Lily no está acostumbrada al rechazo. Pero... ¡alegría, alegría! Que igual se nota que se le pasó el enfado. Espero que te hallan quedado lindos tus dibujos xD, y yo también siempre tendré tiempo para leer tus comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!_**

**Tati Jane Potter: _¿Tus partes preferidas? Te gusta sufrir¿eh? xD. Jajaja, este capitulo es más alegre, ya que no tengo caja de pañuelos a mano... Un poco de alegría a tu vida. Tienes razón... ¿quién no estaría enamorada de James? xD. Bueno, eso, y... ¡Gracias por leer el fic!_**

**MoonyLover: _Si.. Adam Potter es uno de los mejores personajes del fic, ya que es el soporte de James, aunque esté muerto. Aquí tienes un nuevo cap., más alegre xD. :O.. ¿Un fanart? Genial! Me avisas si algún día llegas a hacerlo... ¡Un fanart! ... ¡Gracias por tus reviews!_**

**Ginebra: _Me alegro que te haya gustado. Aquí tienes un nuevo chap., para que lo disfrutes . ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**Elii Evans: _Jajaja¡que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el fic! Aquí tienes una actualización, y pretendo subir la otra en menos tiempo. ¡Pero no aseguro nada! La muerte de Adam... Uf, hasta a mi me costó escribirla. Pero bueno... así es la vida... ¡Gracias por tu rr!_ **

**cataelbereth: _No la odies xD, total, es buena persona. ¿La muerte súbita:O... Pues, te dejaré con la duda. xD. ¡Gracias por leer!_**

**Rai-Potter: _Jaja, era morbosa la vendedora, lo admito. Pero, bueno, la presencia de James desata pasiones irrefrenables xD. ¡Gracias por leer el fic!_**

**Niz.Castella: _¿Verdad que es tierno? Sii! Jajaj, aquí te dejo un nuevo cap., para que disfrutes. ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**Annie Ryddle: _Te encuentro toda la razón. Esas personas son más fuertes que nosotros, e incluso pueden enseñarnos más cosas de las que imaginamos. ¿Lloraste en la película de Pokemón? xD. Eso si es sensibilidad. Bueno, espero que este cap. no te haga llorar, porque no es tan triste. ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**pichurrita743: _Si, si lo voy a continuar, así que no te preocupes xD. Esperemos que Lily sepa comprender. ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!_**

**HerRonGinHarry: _¡BINGO! Exactamente por esa razón Lily se molestó de esa manera xD. Este cap. es más largo.. . ¡Gracias por leer el fic!_**

**Ceci87: _Si, esta comenzando a sentirse, ligeramente, más seguro. O quizás encuentra que ya no tiene nada que perder. xD... ¿Qué más puedes pedir? La rubia ya tiene un poco de su propia medicina.. xD. ¡Gracias por tus rrs!_**

**OoONatty-BlackOoO:_ ¡Alegría, alegría! Este cap. es más feliz... xD. Si... la vendedora era realmente... lujuriosa xD. No te preocupes por no haber firmado el anterior, mientras lo hagas alguna vez xD. ¡Gracias por tus reviews!_**

**xaica: _:O ¡¡Congratulations!! Jajaja¿Solo has suspendido 2? Bueno, eso es poco xD. No te preocupes por dejar el rr tarde, lo que vale es dejarlo xD. ¡Gracias por leer!_**

**RouxhiMoony: _Pues¿qué te pareció este cap.¿Piensas que Lily olvidará el no-deseado-por-parte-de-James-rechazo? xD. Buena pregunta. Hoy pude y por eso actualizo xD. ¡Gracias por tu rr!_**

**Uf, listo, terminé con los rrs.  
**

**Como me tengo que retirar rápido, solo será esto. xD.**

**¡Adiós!**

**¡Ah! Y por cierto... He decidido descontinuar el fic.**

**AAHH.. ¡Se la creyeron! Jajajajaja¿Me creen capaz de algo así? xDD.**

**Listo, ahora si me voy. Por cierto, si me notan un poco psicopata, loca, o algo por el estilo, consideren que los remedios me tienen mal xD.**

**¡Chau!  
**


	7. El partido de quidditch I

**"A través de lo Abstracto"**

**7. El Partido de Quidditch I**

**AVISO: Como el capítulo completo era muy largo, decidí dividirlo en 2 partes  
**

**OoOo**

Lily se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué decirle? Le encantaría ir con él. Pero, por otro lado, tenía deseos de vengarse, ligeramente, de su rechazo.

Jo, que de lejos había observado la escena, se acercó a ellos.

- Hola. – Saludó, mientras le pasaba su postre a Lily. – Ahora no tienes que hacer la fila. – Le dijo, para después mirar a James. - ¿Te sientas con nosotras?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chico, quien titubeó, nervioso.

- Yo... Mmm... Y-yo...

- Bien, no quieres. – Le cortó Josephine, dando el tema por zanjado. – Solo tienes que decir eso¿sabes? – Acto seguido, se marchó a la mesa que había ocupado Lily anteriormente.

James estaba pasmado, incapaz de reaccionar. Lily le miró, disculpándose.

- Es un poco impulsiva. – Comentó, aunque sabía que él ya lo había notado.

- No le caigo muy bien parece. – Contestó el chico, con cierta tristeza. No tartamudeó aquella vez, pero no pareció notarlo. Sin embargo, Lily si lo hizo.

Esbozó una sonrisa, más animada.

- Toma. – Sacó una entrada, con forma de snitch, y de un dorado resplandeciente. Rió. – La gente es cada día más ingeniosa. – Le alargó la entrada a James. – El sábado, no faltes.

El chico todavía asentía tímidamente con la cabeza, cuando la chica se marchó en dirección a su asiento.

**OoOo**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con más rapidez de la deseada.

Lily, cada vez que llegaba a su departamento, abría su guardarropa, se sentaba frente a él, y observaba, observaba, observaba. Pero nunca decidía. No sabía que ponerse.

Tomaba una mini-falda: muy sexy. Una camisa: muy formal. Y así iba rechazando, prenda por prenda, sin decidirse por ninguna.

"_¡Por Merlín, Lily!",_ pensaba con desesperación, _"¡Es sólo un partido de quidditch!" _

Y así fue arrancando las hojas del calendario, observando como cierto sábado se acercaba con una velocidad abismante.

Pero a James tampoco le iba del todo bien. Aún no entraba en el dilema de la ropa, pero de vez en cuando, se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación. No sabía si estaba preparado para pisar un estadio de quidditch. Además, el partido era de los "veteranos" de cada equipo, calificado en calidad de amistoso.

Estuvo tentado, muchas veces, de devolverle la entrada a Lily y olvidarse del tema. Cosa que, claramente, nunca hizo.

**OoOo**

La mañana del sábado parecía prometedora. Un día cálido, soleado, donde todos y todo parecían estar de buen humor.

El reloj marcaba las 10.00 a.m., alterando los nervios de Lily. Tenía una hora para arreglarse.

Abrió su guardarropa, como lo había hecho miles de veces, y procuró tranquilizarse.

No creía que James fuera de esos que se fijaban en la ropa, así que ese ya no sería un problema. Tendría que ir cómoda, simplemente.

Después de quince minutos de indecisión, terminó optando por un jeans (1), no muy ajustados, y una simple polera (2), de un color verde manzana.

Luego, se dirigió al baño.

**OoOo**

James se miraba al espejo, no del todo convencido. Nunca tuvo ropa muy elegante ni hermosa, ni nunca le había importado. Sin embargo, no sabía de qué manera se tomaría Lily el hecho de que estuviera vestido así de simple. Con pantalones y polera.

Su pelo no tenía remedio, lo sabía. Y, aunque lo tuviera, sería bastante poco "él" si se lo intentaba peinar.

Observó su reloj y tragó saliva. 10.30 a.m. Tendría que marcharse.

"_Sea lo que Merlín quiera"_, pensó, mientras tomaba algo de dinero y salía de su casa.

**OoOo**

El plan era el siguiente: James, que no tenía auto, pasaría a buscar a Lily, cuya casa quedaba cerca del estadio. Ambos caminarían hasta el lugar del partido.

**OoOo**

James se encontraba parado frente a la puerta del departamento de Lily, y sin saber que hacer. Tenía que tocar el timbre, pero... ¿Y si se había ido? Y si era otra broma como las de Miella? De seguro era eso... ¿quién malgastaría su dinero invitándolo a él? Sólo su abuelo hubiera hecho algo así, y dudaba que Lily fuera la reencarnación de éste.

Se hallaba pensando esto, cuando la puerta se abrió, sin necesidad de llamar a ella. Lily salió con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

- Hola. – Saludó, al tiempo que se inclinaba para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. –Me pareció escuchar que llegabas. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó. – ¿Vamos?

James asintió con la cabeza, con timidez, y luchando por no sonrojarse ante aquel beso. Cosa que no logró.

- Va-vamos. – Le concedió a la chica.

**OoOo**

El camino rumbo al estadio fue, en su comienzo, silencioso.

Lily caminaba a la par con James, quien tenía la vista fija en el piso y las mejillas teñidas de rubor. La pelirroja no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo.

- Eres bastante callado¿sabes? – Le comentó, sonriéndole. Observó como el chico le miró, mientras su sonrojo aumentaba. - ¿Qué equipo te gusta más, las Avispas o Falmouth Falcons?

- Las Avispas. – Susurró el chico, con cierta timidez. Dudó. - ¿Y a ti?

- También. – Sonrió. - ¿Sabías que juegan los veteranos?

James asintió con la cabeza.

- Un amistoso. – Volvió a susurrar. – Hace años que no veo quidditch.

- Así me pareció cuando te invité. – De pronto, a Lily se le ocurrió una idea. Se colocó delante de James, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una expresión ofendida. El chico alzó la vista. – Me rechazaste, James Potter. ¿No te sentiste mal por ello? – Preguntó, divertida.

James intentó por todos los medios dar una respuesta.

- Y-yo... Yo no qui-quise – Tartamudeó, nervioso ante la mirada de Lily. – En serio, es- es que...

Una sonrisa dulce apareció en los labios de la chica ante la escena. Potter intentaba disculparse, demostrando una vulnerabilidad a flor de piel.

Lily hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Olvídalo. Total, ya llegamos al estadio.

Y así era.

**OoOo**

El estadio de quiddicth de la ciudad de Londres era grande, majestuoso, y antiguo. Era una representación de Colosseo, en Roma, solo que poseía magia.

Todo hecho de mármol, sus colores variaban en todo tipos de tonalidades de blanco, pero nunca escapando de este color.

Hacía mucho tiempo que James había olvidado la sensación que causaba ver aquel estadio.

- ¿Qué te parecen esas gorras? – Le preguntó Lily, apuntando un puesto que se hallaba no muy lejos de allí. – Compremos unas. – Acto seguido, la chica cogió a James de la mano y lo trasladó hasta aquel puesto.

Una anciana se hallaba sentada, con la vista fija en el piso. Al escuchar a Lily hablar, la mujer levantó la mirada, dando a conocer unos ojos oscuros. James pudo jurar que los había visto antes.

- ¿Nos vende dos gorras? – Preguntó la pelirroja, mientras observaba las gorras, escogiendo.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza, y clavó sus macabros ojos en James. Sonrió con lujuria.

El chico estaba pasmado.

"_¿Está loca también vende gorras?",_ pensó horrorizado. No podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué, entre tantos vendedores de gorras, tenía que aparecer justo ella¿Por qué?

Cuando Lily levantó la cabeza, dispuesta a entregarle las monedas a la mujer, se encontró con una escena bastante curiosa. James tenía la mirada gacha, evadiendo la lascivia que resplandecía en los ojos de la mujer. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y parecía, claramente, que no sabía que hacer.

La mujer, claramente, tenía intenciones nada inocentes con James, ante lo cual, Lily frunció el ceño.

- Oiga, - comenzó, tratando de controlar su rabia. – Que yo sepa, y si no me falla la memoria, "yo" estoy comprando. No "él". Así que quite sus ojos de encima. – Luego, sacó un par de monedas y las dejó sobre el mesón.

Aquellas palabras devolvieron a la realidad a la mujer, quien no parecía muy contenta de bajar de su ensueño. Sin expresión alguna, agarró dos gorras, sin importarle la opinión de Lily, y se las lanzó.

James levantó la mirada, y miró la cara de la mujer. Si anteriormente había tenido una expresión neutra, ahora esa expresión reflejaba el más profundo de los odios.

Lily tampoco se quedaba atrás. Fulminó a la mujer con la mirada, tomó las gorras y se marchó. El chico se apresuró en seguirla.

- ¡EGOÍSTA! – Se escuchó como gritaba la mujer, emputecida.

En aquel momento, no se podría decir cual de los dos chicos estaba más avergonzado, si James o Lily.

**OoOo**

Mientras se hallaban en la fila, y por un buen tiempo, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, antes de que Lily se decidiera.

- ¿La conocías? – Preguntó, aún furiosa con aquella anciana. Observó como James asentía con la cabeza, ruborizado.

- Vende flores en el cementerio.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior, para luego suspirar.

- Era un poco... obsesa sexual. O algo por el estilo. – Dudó. – No sé si lo notaste, pero te comía con los ojos.

Las mejillas se James se ruborizaron más de lo que estaban.

- Es extraño. – Murmuró.

Evans alzó una ceja.

- ¿Extraño? No lo creo. – Comentó. - Deberías ser más observador, James.

- ¿Tú-tú crees? – Le preguntó el chico. Lily notó cierto brillo en sus ojos.

- Por supuesto – Afirmó la pelirroja, con determinación. – A puesto que, en menos de una semana, tienes miles de propuestas indecorosas.

James rió, agradecido. Era la primera vez que Lily le veía reír. Su risa era tímida, contagiosa y el chico se esforzaba por ocultarla. Pero, al igual que con su sonrojo, no lograba controlarlo.

Ambos rieron de buena gana durante unos segundos. Finalmente, se calmaron.

- Ya nos toca. – Anunció Lily, observando como las personas que, anteriormente, estaban delante de ellos, comenzaban a entrar.

**OoOo**

El estadio se hallaba claramente poseído por la euforia del encuentro. Miles de hombres, mujeres y niños se hallaban de pie, gritando, gesticulando e incluso peleando con los del bando contrario, en aquello previa del partido.

James y Lily se abrían paso a tropezones, sin encontrar un lugar cómodo donde ver el partido.

- ¡Oye, idiota! – Rugió un hombre cuando James se cruzó delante de él. - ¡Que no ves que ya están por salir!

- Per-perdón – Se disculpó el chico, acelerando el paso con nerviosismo. Lily le siguió a duras penas, preocupada.

**OoOo**

Finalmente, optaron por una ubicación detrás de los aros donde anotaban las Avispas.

- Ni que fuera un mundial de quidditch, - refunfuño Lily, molesta. Observó las continuas peleas que se formaban entre ambas barras. – Nunca me había costado tanto encontrar asiento.

- Es por el clásico, - comentó James. Abrió la boca para añadir algo más, pero una oleada de chillidos le impidió decir palabra. El partido estaba por comenzar.

En la gradería, un hombre alto, de facciones angulosas y expresión maníaca, se apuntó la garganta con la varita, y se preparó para comentar.

- ¡Buenos días, queridos espectadores! – Exclamó eufórico, acallando levemente los gritos de la gente. - ¡¿Cómo están los ánimos!? – Un rugido general le dio una respuesta. El hombre parecía estar pasándosela en grande. - ¡MÁS FUERTE! – Chilló.

De pronto, el estadio parecía un manicomio. Tanto público como el comentarista parecían poseídos por los demonios. El hombre se puso a bailar una canción pegajosa, cuyo ritmo era entre merengue y salsa, y toda la audiencia pareció seguirlo.

Lily observó a James de reojo. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y miraba el piso como si fuera lo más interesante que había conocido en su vida.

Tomó una de las gorras, que tanto disgusto le habían hecho pasar, y se la acomodó en la cabeza al chico. Potter alzó la mirada y Lily le sonrió. Las mejillas de James se tiñeron de rojo, y sus labios esbozaron una tímida sonrisa.

Contenta por el resultado, la chica tomó la otra gorra y se la acomodó a sí misma.

- ¿Está bien puesta? – Le preguntó a James, quien asintió con la cabeza. – Veamos como gan... – Pero un grito histérico la interrumpió.

- ¡LAS AVISPAS DE WIMBOURNE! – Siete jugadores, ya entrados en años, aparecieron en la cancha. Todos vestían túnicas de rayas horizontales, negras y amarillas. La imagen de una avispa resplandecía en el pecho de cada uno. - ¡BLANCHFLOWER, CLARKE, DOUGAN, HEALY, HUGHES, JENNINGS¡Y MIREN QUIEN VIENE AHÍ¡EL QUE EN SUS TIEMPOS ERA INSUPERABLE...¡RONALD MCROY! – Se produjo una ovación tremenda.

La pelirroja observó como James se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la barandilla, queriendo divisar mejor a McRoy.

La chica se le acercó.

- ¿Te gustaba?

**----- FLASHBACK -----**

- ¡Abuelo¡McRoy acaba de coger la snitch! – James se acercó, dando saltitos de la emoción, hasta Adam Potter, quien se encontraba dormido. - ¡Abuelo! – Reclamó su atención el pequeño.

El hombre comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

- ¿Qué me decías, pequeño Potter?

- ¡McRoy acaba de coger la snitch! – Exclamó James, radiante.

Adam se paró de un salto, emocionado.

- ¿De veras¡Genial! - Levantó a su nieto del piso. - ¡Tres hurras por McRoy¡Hip hip...!

- ¡Hurra! – Le concedió el chico, riendo de buena gana. - ¡Hip hip, hurra¡Hip hip, hurra!

El anciano bajó a James, y le miró con ternura.

- ¿Sabes? Tanto celebrarle a McRoy me ha dado hambre¿quieres un helado?

Aquella propuesta sorprendió gratamente al pequeño. ¡Le encantaban los helados!

**----- FIN FLASHBACK -----**

**(1): En mi país, a esta prenda se le llama jeans, pero, en otros lugares, suelen ser llamados vaqueros.**

**(2): Lo mismo, también suele ser llamada remera. Pero, en todo caso, traduzcan T-Shirt a su español, y sabrán de que hablo xD. **

**xD! Y aquí concluye un séptimo capítulo! Qué tal?**

**Bueno, como decía antes de empezar, es la primera parte. Podría considerarse un capítulo especial, que sé yo. La cosa es que disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.**

**Mm, con respecto a los reviews, he comenzado a contestarlos por Private Message o como se llame, la cosa es que les contesté a todos, así que pueden revisar sus e-mails **

**Eso sí, a los rrs anónimos, tendré que contestarles aquí:**

**RouxhiMoony: _xD, podrías empezar a logearte, para poder responderte por PM... Aunque, si es más cómodo para ti hacerlo así, no hay problema. Bueno, con respecto a tu rr... ¡me alegro que este super super super! xD. James, a ratos, va tomando más confianza consigo mismo, aunque es bastante inestable en esa parte... Aquí tienes un nuevo cap., parte I... ¡Prometo subir luego la II! Gracias por leer!_**

**MoonyLover!: _¡Hola! xD. ¿De veras te emocionaste? Genial xD, aunque espero que sea de esas emociones alegres xP. Si... en realidad, James necesitaba un poco de energía positiva, y Drew necesitaba un escarmiento. O.o... Lamento que no te hayas podido imaginar el cuadro, pero... Mm... veamos. Simplemente imaginalo a tu gusto, si es que alguna vez has visto un cuadro abstracto. Lo dejo a gusto del lector xD. Bueno, me avisas cuando tengas el fanart, y si necesitas algo, también dimelo... Ah, y por cierto... ¿que escena tienes en mente? Por mera curiosidad xD. ¡Gracias por leer el fic!  
_**

**Mm... bueno, creo que es hora de retirarme.**

**¡Adiós!**

**PD: Puede que me demore un poco más en subir la segunda parte, porque tengo otro proyecto en mente... xD. **

**  
**


	8. El partido de quidditch II

**"A través de lo Abstracto"**

**8. El Partido de Quidditch II**

**AVISO: Para evitar las dudas, en mi país se dicen cabritas a aquellas que se comen en el cine. También suelen decirse "pop-corn", o en Argentina po-choclo. O algo por el estilo.**

**Además, agregué un poco del capítulo anterior, para que no se perdiera tanto el hilo (como he tardado una eternidad...)**

**OoOo**

La pelirroja observó como James se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la barandilla, queriendo divisar mejor a McRoy.

La chica se le acercó.

- ¿Te gustaba?

**_----- FLASHBACK -----_**

_- ¡Abuelo¡McRoy acaba de coger la snitch! – James se acercó, dando saltitos de la emoción, hasta Adam Potter, quien se encontraba dormido. - ¡Abuelo! – Reclamó su atención el pequeño._

_El hombre comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos._

_- ¿Qué me decías, pequeño Potter?_

_- ¡McRoy acaba de coger la snitch! – Exclamó James, radiante._

_Adam se paró de un salto, emocionado._

_- ¿De veras¡Genial! - Levantó a su nieto del piso. - ¡Tres hurras por McRoy¡Hip hip...!_

_- ¡Hurra! – Le concedió el chico, riendo de buena gana. - ¡Hip hip, hurra¡Hip hip, hurra!_

_El anciano bajó a James, y le miró con ternura._

_- ¿Sabes? Tanto celebrarle a McRoy me ha dado hambre¿quieres un helado?_

_Aquella propuesta sorprendió gratamente al pequeño. ¡Le encantaban los helados!_

_**----- FIN FLASHBACK -----**_

James asintió con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra. Lily notó sus ojos brillantes.

El chico estaba hecho un tumulto de sentimientos. De pronto, había sentido deseos de reír, de llorar, de irse de allí. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea aceptar la invitación de la chica. Sin embargo, ella parecía a gusto, a pesar de estar mirándolo con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó, con algo de incertidumbre. El chico negó con la cabeza. - ¿De veras? – Insistió.

- De veras. – Murmuró James, al mismo tiempo que el comentarista se levantaba de su asiento, chillando.

- ¡Y AQUÍ VIENEN LOS FALMOUTH FALCONS! – Hombres vestidos con túnicas de gris y blanco, entremezclados, entraron con paso seguro al terreno de juego. Parecían decididos a quedarse con el encuentro. - ¡SOUNESS, MCALLISTER, MCOIST, HENDRY, WATSON, STURROK Y JILLS¡¿CÓMO DICE EL LEMA?!

La mitad del estadio coreó: "Ganaremos; pero, si no podemos ganar, romperemos unas cuantas cabezas."

James frunció el ceño ante esto.

- Ya lo veremos. – Murmuró para sí, causando una sonrisa en su acompañante.

- No te agradan¿eh? – Le comentó divertida.

El chico la observó de reojo y se ruborizó.

Un fuerte pitazo silenció al estadio.

- ¡¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!!

**OoOo**

La cosa no pintaba muy agradable para las Avispas de Wimbourne, y por ende, para James y Lily. Estaban perdiendo por 90-40, y ninguno de los buscadores parecía dispuesto a terminar el partido luego.

Llevaban una hora, lanzando la quaffle de un lado a otro, sin ninguna ocasión que indicara el fin del encuentro.

- McRoy ya no es el mismo de antes, - Le dijo Lily a su acompañante, mientras le ofrecía de sus cabritas. Al ver como Potter sacaba apenas un pequeño puñado, supuso que se habían acabado. Miró al chico. - ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar más?

- Voy yo. – Dijo James, con timidez. La chica le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Potter se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la salida. No encontró tanto obstáculos como cuando entró, debido a que los ánimos estaban más normalizados, y nadie parecía tener ganas de gritar. Ni siquiera el comentarista.

Lily siguió al joven con la mirada, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa. James se veía realmente lindo con la gorra.

**OoOo**

Cuando James se asomó inicialmente por la puerta de salida, descubrió que conseguir cabritas sería mucho más difícil de lo que se había imaginado anteriormente. Una vez afuera, sus sospechas se concretaron; todos los vendedores se habían ido.

El único puesto que quedaba, era aquel donde se hallaba aquella vieja regordeta y lasciva. En esos momentos dormitaba, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre, y con una expresión que pretendía ser angelical. Para James, aquella expresión se le antojó diabólica.

Con cierto temor, y muy cuidadosamente, se dirigió hacia el guardia, un hombre bajito y gordo, que en esos momentos traía una deprimente expresión de aburrimiento. Miró a James con sus pequeños ojos, sin necesidad de preguntarle nada.

- Voy a salir por un rato, - le enunció el chico. Luego, le mostró la entrada y esperó el consentimiento del guardia. Sin embargo, no llegó. El guardia parecía haber perdido el interés, y se hallaba mirando a la regordeta anciana de las gorras. Parecía mirarla con cierta pizca de ternura.

Alarmado ante aquello, y sorprendido por el mal gusto de algunas personas, James se alejó lo más rápido posible del hombrecillo, y emprendió su búsqueda por cabritas.

**OoOo**

No encontraba. Por más que se recorriera todo la maldita ciudad, no lograba encontrar ni un solo puesto de cabritas. Frunció el ceño, contrariado por su mala suerte, y observando con algo de desesperación los kilómetros que se hallaban ante sus ojos, aún sin ser recorridos. Se cuestionó hasta que punto llegaría por el afán de complacer a la pelirroja.

Probablemente hasta el infinito.

Caminaba con los hombros caídos, un tanto deprimido, mientras su mente se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más tendría que hallarse en aquella situación. Sus pasos eran lentos, desmotivados, y por un momento pensó en devolverse al estadio, y enfrentar a Lily.

Pero no podía. Por una extraña razón, mostrar la cara ante Lily era más difícil que hacerlo ante cualquier persona. Aunque nunca solía ser demasiado receptivo con la gente, siempre lograba pronunciar al menos dos frases coherentes.

Con la pelirroja era distinto.

Comenzando a frustrarse, James le pegó una patada al piso con algo más que impotencia. No sabía que mierda hacer en esos momentos. Sus dedos del pie impactaron bruscamente contra la dureza del suelo pavimentado, causándose más daño del necesario. Soltó un alarido de dolor.

Se hallaba tan inmerso en su propio sufrimiento, que no alcanzó a notar los rápidos pasos que se acercaban hacia él.

- Vaya, vaya... - siseó una voz, con diversión. - ¿Potter-idiota-Potter? - Drew soltó una sardónica carcajada. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? – Se detiene un instante, fingiendo pensar. Finalmente, suelta un alarido de falsa sorpresa. - ¡Oh! Pero... ¡Si tú siempre estás solo! – Vuelve a reír, para mirar de reojo a una inexpresiva Monica, esperando que se agregara a la carcajada. - ¡Solo, solo¡SOLO!

Y James, por mucha paciencia que tuviese – o al menos eso consideraba -, o muy tímido que fuera, no estaba para tales idioteces. Fingió ignorar a las chicas deliberadamente, como si no las hubiera oído. Emprendió la marcha lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, y con la clara decisión de no demostrar ningún tipo de debilidad. A pesar de haber planeado una salida completamente teatral, y cargada de un orgullo casi inexistente, su mirada se negaba a ser alzada; se iba con la cabeza gacha.

Drew alcanzó a notar esto cuando el chico ya se perdía casi de vista. Por una extraña razón, que quizás nunca comprendería, se había quedado de hielo al ver como la ignoraban. Como Potter, el inútil y tartamudo de Potter, había pasado de ella. Nunca, a pesar de estar siempre colmado de paciencia, de herirse con sus insultos, había osado a ignorarle de aquella manera. Y eso le irritaba levemente.

¿Levemente? Bah. Le producía una clara y enorme sensación de molestia consigo misma, agregándole a esto el hecho de que su mejor amiga tampoco parecía contenta con las acciones que solía cometer. Su entrecejo se frunció con rabia. No permitiría que Potter se riera de ella.

Casi impulsivamente, tomó la varita con decisión y gritó:

- ¡Coddonellus!

La consecuencia fue casi inmediata.

James cayó al suelo abruptamente, víctima de una mal atadura de sus cordones. El cuerpo emitió un sordo y seco sonido al llegar al charco de lodo que había tratado de esquivar segundos antes. Su rostro se estrelló contra el barro, junto con todo su cuerpo. La camisa que había elegido con tanto esmero se hallaba completamente arruinada, sucia, y sus pantalones se habían rajado al recibir el impacto contra una piedra punzante, que sobresalía en aquel charco.

Lejanamente, o quizás no tanto, las carcajadas de una alegre rubia retumbaban en los oídos del chico. Unas carcajadas de profunda diversión, casi histéricas.

No supo que hacer.

**_- FLASHBACK -_**

_Un infantil dibujo se hallaba en el centro de la mesa de centro, con los tres Potter presentes sentados en su alrededor. La obra, dibujada con unos fulminantes lápices de cera, representaba el lugar que en esos momentos la familia se hallaba viviendo; la Mansión._

_Amarillo, rojo, verde y azul._

_Dorea Potter miró incrédulamente a su pequeño hijo, preguntándose si había sido víctima de una broma. Alzó las cejas, sorprendida._

_- ¿Esta era tu obra de arte? – Inquirió, con un tono que se acercaba mucho a lo cruel._

_James asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin comprender._

_- ¿La que, según tú, te haría millonario? – Preguntó esta vez su padre, recuperándose de su fugaz letargo._

_- Si... – comenzó el niño, para luego esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. - ¿Verdad que es bonito y profesional?_

_Sus padres se miraron con estupor, y algo de diversión. Un denso silencio se impuso en el comedor durante unos segundos. Finalmente, Dorea y Charlus Potter soltaron la más hiriente carcajada que jamás habían proferido._

_Risas, risas, risas, y más risas._

_Y James, con lo pequeño que era, no alcanzó a comprender que les parecía tan gracioso. Quizás debieran habérselo contado, pensaba, para reírse también él, y sumarse a las carcajadas que en aquel momento retumbaban bruscamente en sus oídos._

_Se encoge de hombros, distraído, y toma su estupenda obra de arte entre sus manos. Luego se marcha a su habitación._

_Mira el dibujo nuevamente, con todas sus formas, sus fuertes y alegres colores, y sus líneas trazadas con gran y evidente esmero._

_Amarillo, rojo, verde y azul. Y un toque maestro de violeta._

_Y por más que lo observe, por más esfuerzo que le ponga en su tarea, no puede evitar preguntarse – nuevamente – de que se podrían haber estado riendo sus padres._

_**- FIN FLASHBACK** -_

**OoOo**

- ... ¡Y MCROY ATRAPA LA SNITCH!

Un fuerte e imponente grito de término salió de la garganta del enloquecido comentarista. Y era el único que gritaba.

Un extraño silencio se formó en el lugar.

Todos se miraron, sorprendidos. Tardaron segundos, casi un minuto, en reaccionar por completo: histeria, llantos – de alegría o tristeza -, abrazos por todas partes. Los fanáticos de las Avispas se levantaban, contentos, y corrían a burlarse de los perdedores. Algunos bailaban al son de una música tarareada por el comentarista, otros besaban a todo aquel que se les cruzara por delante. El sabor de la victoria.

Lily sonreía, de eso no cabía duda. Y era lo único que hacia con real sentimiento, ya sea alegría u otra cosa desconocida. Hacia dos horas que James se había marchado del estadio, y no parecía volver. No sabía si preocuparse o molestarse. De todas maneras, quizás el chico se había aburrido y había buscado una manera de escabullirse de su compañía. O simplemente había tenido algún problema.

No tenía idea de que pensar.

Esperó, sentada en los duros asientos del estadio. Observó como los hinchas – ganadores o perdedores – se marchaban del estadio con muchos sentimientos acumulados en su interior, después de una jornada de expectación. Veía a los niños, partidarios de las Avispas, pegar saltitos de emoción, soltar unas risas exageradas, y correr hacia la salida con rapidez. Todos los ganadores estaban eufóricos, y por eso le extrañó que ella no lo estuviera.

Confundida, se cruzó de brazos con algo de aburrimiento, y trató de acurrucarse lo mejor posible en las frías graderías.

Cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Quince minutos.

Y James Potter no llegaba. Ni un mensaje, ni un llamado, ni un aviso. No llegaba y punto.

El estadio estaba vacío, y el silencio golpeaba en sus oídos con crueldad, recordándole la soledad en que se encontraba. Un solo guardia le observaba desde la salida, con una mezcla de impaciencia e irritación, esperando a que aquella chica pelirroja se decidiera a irse de una vez por todas.

Suspiró, comprendiendo que ya no podría esperar más.

Lily Evans se encontraba arreglando sus cosas, con una lentitud asombrosa, cuando un desesperado grito le llamó.

- ¡Lily! – James apareció en la entrada lastimosamente, apenas caminando. Sus ropajes estaban asquerosos, al igual que su rostro. Si es que había intentado quitarse el barro de su cara, no se notaba para nada. Se acercó, con paso nervioso, hasta donde estaba la chica. Ésta le miraba llena de sorpresa y confusión.

- ¿Qué...? – fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar. Extrajo un pañuelo de su bolso y se dispuso a limpiar al joven. Comenzó a frotar sus pómulos. - ¿Qué te pasó?

Las mejillas de James se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Por un momento, la idea de decirle la verdad le pareció convincente, solo por un momento. Lilianne se reiría de él, no había duda. Desechó completamente la opción, y solo atinó a decir:

- Me asaltaron. – su sonrojo aumentó.

La pelirroja alzó las cejas, analizándole.

- ¿Te asaltaron?

James asintió rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las gafas y se disponía a limpiarlas. Trató de no enrojecer aún más.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa alegre, tratando de no parecer muy divertida con su sufrimiento. Pero no podía evitar contentarse con la llegada del chico.

No la había dejado plantada.

- ¿Y qué te quitaron? – Inquirió, observando gustosa como el rostro de James empezaba a verse más limpio.

¿Una pregunta retórica¿Mera curiosidad¿Una manera de probarlo? Tragó saliva, nervioso. Pronunció lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, sin pensar demasiado en el efecto que podían pronunciar sus palabras.

- Mis pinceles.

Silencio. La pelirroja miró a James confundida, preguntándose si sería un chiste. Luego, su expresión cambió a una de tremenda sorpresa, para finalmente soltar una jovial carcajada.

Su repentina alegría le causó una tímida sonrisa al joven, que anteriormente le miraba tembloroso, preguntándose si es que su mentira había colado. Descubrió que no. Pero aún así, Lily parecía estar sumamente divertida con la situación.

Continuó riendo un par de segundos, hasta terminar con una animosa sonrisa.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó, tomando a James del brazo y conduciéndole hasta la salida. El chico asintió con la cabeza, observando a la pelirroja de reojo.

- N-no estas mo-molesta... ¿verdad?

Evans le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Molesta¿Por qué debería de estar molesta?

- Por... – James se ruborizó – porque lle-llegué tarde... – acabó susurrando.

Lily le sonrió con una pizca de ternura.

- No te preocupes – le tranquilizó, escogiéndose de hombros. – De todas maneras ganamos.

Potter le miró sorprendido. Abrió la boca, la cerró. La volvió a abrir.

- ¿Ganamos?

- Claro. – Lily notó como se acercaban cada vez más a la salida. – Por 10 puntos de diferencia, por supuesto. Los Falmouth Falcons no lo hicieron fácil.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del estadio. Salieron, sin prisa alguna ante la fulminante mirada del guardia, y pudieron ver como el lugar que antes había estado repleto, ahora se encontraba casi vacío.

Casi vacío.

Una cruel rubia, que se había impuesto la tarea de alcanzar al chico que se le había escapado, se encontraba sentada en el borde de la calle, con la varita alzada en la espera de James. Al notar a su acompañante, abrió los ojos como platos, observando a la pareja con incredulidad.

- ¿Potter y Evans? – Un destello de diversión se cruzó por sus azules ojos.

**OoOo**

**Y aquí termina el cap. **

**Ya, sé que no tengo excusa. Tendría que inventarles para darles una justificación buena, así que creo que lo dejaré así. Tarde muuuuuchoooooo, lo sé. Pero igualmente he vuelto, y pretendo continuar escribiendo. Planeo comenzar otro fic, one-shot, y blahblah. La cosa es que como me voy de vacaciones muy pronto, los guardaré en mis docs, para escribir ahí y no dejarlos colgados a ustedes nuevamente xD.**

**Ahora, las respuestas:**

**H-carol-P: _Uf, tú me has dejado 2 reviews en el capi anterior xD. Bueno, por el primero, decirte que me alegro que te haya gustado en cap. pasado, y respecto a la duda de Remus y Sirius, lo dejaré en suspenso xD. Muchos han preguntado ya. Por otro lado, por el segundo¡he actualizado! Por fin xD. Espero realmente que te guste este capitulo, y muchas gracias por esperar y por tus reviews._**

**araceli black_: Realmente me alegra que pienses eso de mi fic. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, para que disfrutes y conozcas más sobre la personalidad de este James que a creado mi libre mente (xD)._**_ **Muchas gracias por tu rr.**_

**MoonyLover!:_ Hola xD. Bueno, aquí tienes un nuevo cap. Haber si de ahí logras sacar una idea ), y si no, no pasa nada. Que sea lo que tú quieras, la escena que más te guste, o no sé. Pero al igual que tú a mí, no te presiono ni nada, y si de pronto se acaban las ganas, lo comprederé. Gracias por esperar y por leer mi fic._**

**¡Y ahora me retiro!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Uuh... cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, ya saben por donde xD. **

**Se despide por hoy, prometiendo actualizar más seguido...**

**.Miiss.Apple.**


	9. Pizca de subjetividad

**"A través de lo Abstracto"**

**9. Pizca de subjetividad**

**OoOo**

Al día siguiente, todo el instituto de MultiFacettas conocía la - para algunos – horrenda noticia de que James Potter y Lilianne Evans habían ido juntos al partido de quidditch.

Y a nadie parecía agradarle demasiado la idea. Los hombres, rabiosos y confundidos, no podían evitar preguntarse como es que una chica como Lily se habría fijado en un idiota como lo era aquel estúpido pintor de cuarta, teniendo a muchos chicos inteligentes y guapos a sus pies.

Las chicas, por otro lado, solían tener el absoluto convencimiento de que la pelirroja estrella – que solía ser víctima de mucha envidia – solo había salido con un fracasado social para llamar la atención, atraer a más personas. Para que todos vieran y supieran que ella era una buena persona, o que solía fingir serlo. Que no era solo cerebro, sino también corazón.

Y eso les enfurecía de sobremanera.

Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a hacer algo hasta escuchar la verdadera versión de los hechos, salida directamente de los labios de la pelirroja. No veían mucho futuro tratando de entablar una conversación con Potter, e incluso algunos ironizaban preguntándose si Lily le habría entendido algo conversando con él. Por otra parte, Drew Marley nunca había sido de los trigos muy limpios, ni inspiraba una suficiente confianza como para creer sus dichos con absoluto convencimiento.

Por esa razón, hablar con Evans se había establecido como la misión del día. Y la oportunidad perfecta era en la hora de la comida.

**OoOo**

Cuando el primer timbre de la mañana sonó, indicando a los alumnos el pronto comienzo de las clases, James ya había llegado. Sentado en su banco, y con todos sus útiles preparados, no pudo evitar sentir la sensación de gozo dentro de sí. No estaba acostumbrado a levantarse con energía, ni a sonreír sin razón alguna. Dos horas antes de lo normal ya se había despertado, mientras que su mente y corazón parecía prepararse para la mejor temporada de su vida.

Qué importaba Drew. Qué importaba que todos le hubieran mirado extraño mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Qué importaba que en esos momentos, sus compañeros hubieran entrado al aula sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada. Qué importaba que los que lo hicieron, lo hayan hecho con desdén.

Sonrió, animado. Esperando a que la profesora Mirtha apareciese por esa puerta y le enseñase a superarse cada día más. A lograr lo que siempre se había propuesto desde que se marchó de su hogar, y que aún no había conseguido.

Se avecinaba un buen día.

**-_ FLASHBACK –_**

_Adam Potter mantenía la extraña figura de greda en alto, tomándola entre sus dedos y analizándola con sus claros ojos tras las gafas. Le dio una par de vueltas sobre la mesa, la colocó en distintas posiciones, para finalmente mirar a su nieto, que en aquellos instantes poseía cinco años. Sonrió con ternura._

_- Una verdadera obra maestra – comentó el anciano, revolviéndole el pelo a su nieto -¿cuánto pides por ella?_

_James le devolvió una mirada cargada de sorpresa. ¿Paga¿Su abuelo le estaba ofreciendo algo por su – para sus padres – inservible trasto de estiércol?_

_Sólo atinó a decir:_

_- Es gratis._

_Adam alzó una ceja, algo confundido. Volvió a tomar la figura entre sus dedos, y se la entregó a su nieto._

_- Deberías ponerle un precio, pequeño Potter. No todo es gratis en la vida._

_James asintió, esforzándose por no parecer demasiado estúpido ante el anciano. Miró su obra con algo de dudas, preguntándose cuanto valdría realmente._

_- ¿Podría...? – Comenzó, mirando a su abuelo con curiosidad. No quería parecer un aprovechador, ni pedir algo demasiado grande a cambio -. ¿Podría valer unas vacaciones en la playa? – Se mordió el labio inferior, esperándose un rotundo "no" por parte de Adam._

_Pero, como toda respuesta y para sorpresa de James, el anciano suelta una divertida carcajada. Toma el objeto de greda nuevamente, y se lo guarda cuidadosamente en el bolsillo del pantalón. Una vez terminada la tarea, mira a su nieto con jovialidad._

_- ¿A qué esperas? Ve a hacer tus maletas._

_**- FIN FLASHBACK –**_

Hacía muchos años que su vida no era algo más que un hiriente chiste para el destino.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, interrumpiendo sus profundas cavilaciones. Tras ella, la regordeta y algo envejecida figura de Mirtha apareció con lentitud. Por primera vez, no traía nada entre sus dedos, ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta. Parecía disgustada. En vez de dirigirles unas palabras de saludo a sus alumnos, solo pronunció:

- Hoy veremos el expresionismo.

**OoOo**

Lilianne Evans se sentía incómoda. Muy incómoda. Su clase de "Pociones Medicinales" estaba casi llegando a su término, y no había habido ningún segundo en que las miradas no se dirigieran hacia ella. Algunos le observaban con una simple curiosidad, otros con ofensa, y otros simplemente con algo de burla. Sin embargo, nadie se acercaba a ella ni parecía dispuesto a explicar a que se debían todas esas miradas.

Se preguntó si sería por culpa de aquella esquelética rubia que los había visto ayer.

Después de todo, era lo único extraño que le había ocurrido a lo largo de la semana. Aún así, no creía que esa chica pudiera tener mayor convocatoria con sus palabras, ni que las personas la tomaran realmente en serio. Estaba segura de que había algo más.

Escudriñó los rostros de sus demás compañeros, tratando de percibir algún indicio que le indicara una mísera pista, pero no logró nada. Le seguían mirando como si fuera el bicho más raro sobre la Tierra, y algunas chicas hasta le trataban como si también fuera el más deplorable.

Frunció el ceño, comenzando a cansarse. Se obligó a mirar hacia adelante, e ignorar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su profesor parecía explicar algo sumamente interesante, al mismo tiempo que mostraba la planta que yacía sobre su escritorio, y chillaba de excitación, causando gran curiosidad en la pelirroja. Pero por más que intentaba, Lilianne Evans no lograba atender. Y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

Ella siempre atendía a clases.

**_- FLASHBACK –_**

_- ... y su nombre es Lilianne Evans._

_Un desganado aplauso resonó en una de las primeras aulas de Beauxtons. El profesor Morrey le indicó a Lily el último asiento de la sala, invitándola a sentarse. La chica obedeció con rapidez, esquivando las curiosas miradas de sus nuevos compañeros, y fue hasta el lugar que su profesor le había indicado._

_La chica que se hallaba en el asiento continuo le observaba con jovialidad._

_- Bienvenida a Beauxtons, Lilianne. ¿Sabes francés?_

_Evans asintió, sintiéndose reconfortada ante las palabras de la niña. Le sonrió a su vez, mientras disponía todos sus útiles para su primera clase del año._

_- Y bien, alumnos... – El profesor comenzó a caminar lentamente por toda la sala -. ¿Quién puede comentarme algo sobre la primera teoría de Bobbus, respecto a la alfombra mágica? – Los ojos del hombre recorrieron la estancia -. ¿Señorita Evans?_

_Lily tragó saliva con nerviosismo._

_- No lo sé, señor. – Reconoció la chica, avergonzada._

_Morrey clavó una analítica mirada en la niña, chasqueando la lengua con decepción._

_- Comienza mal el año, señorita Evans._

_**- FIN FLASHBACK –**_

El molesto sonido del timbre de término de clases interrumpió el extenso discurso del hombre que se hallaba hablando delante de la clase de "Pociones Medicinales".

Lily comenzó a guardar enseguida sus útiles y cosas personales en el bolso, con una rapidez asombrosa. Apenas estuvo listo, se levantó y se marchó de allí, aún conservando el intento de ignorar las miradas de sus compañeros.

**OoOo**

Convencerse de que su trabajo no era lo más asqueroso que se haya realizado a lo largo de los siglos, le fue realmente difícil. Myrtha le había asegurado de que era realmente ingenioso y llamativo, mientras que lo había expuesto frente a la clase. Y por segunda vez, sus compañeros no se atrevieron a pifiar su esfuerzo. Se mantuvieron en silencio, y si bien no aplaudieron, tampoco demostraron repulsión, la cual fue la principal razón que llevo a James a aceptar su obra.

La observó. Un hombre, cuya cabeza era adornada por una imponente corona, y que se hallaba sentado en uno de los primeros escalones de su palacio, le devolvía una triste mirada de – para él - resignación. Sin embargo para otros, aquellos ojos expresaban aburrimiento. Sus colores, variando entre las tonalidades de los grises y verdes más oscuros, le daba un aspecto algo melancólico. Según él, aquel hombre no era feliz siendo rey. En cambio, para Myrtha, aquel hombre solo estaba aburrido del incumplimiento de sus súbditos.

Volvió a observar la pintura. El chico no podía negar que no era tan horrible como otras cosas que solía hacer. Sonrió, animado, pensando que quizás realmente se avecinaba una buena temporada en su vida.

A Myrtha le había gustado. A sus compañeros le había gustado. ¿Por qué a Lily no habría de gustarle?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Después de todo, aún no había enmendado el plantón que le había dado ayer durante la mayor parte del partido.

**OoOo**

Lily no alcanzó a llegar al lugar donde almorzaría aquella tarde. Todos los que se habían hallado cerca de ella anteriormente, ahora se encontraban rodeándole sin piedad alguna, impidiéndole la pasada con determinación.

- ¿Qué...? – La pelirroja observó extrañada a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. No alcanzó a reconocer a ninguna -. ¿Les debo dinero?

Nadie rió. El círculo que le rodeaba se volvió más pequeño, mientras que la gente que lo formaba aumentaba considerablemente con el paso de los segundos. Una chica, que Lily habría jurado no haber visto jamás en su vida, fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Es verdad que saliste con Potter ayer?

**OoOo**

Le causó gran extrañeza ver a tanta gente amontonada en la entrada de la cafetería. James frunció el ceño, contrariado, y se acercó a la multitud, dispuesto a conocer la causa de tanto alboroto.

**OoOo**

Le habían pillado desprevenida. O más bien, habían sido demasiado directos. Sus labios enmudecieron casi al instante de la sorpresa, y comprendió que no debió de haber juzgado la credibilidad de esa rubia de tal manera, sin preocuparse demasiado de las consecuencias.

No supo que decir. Por un lado, la verdad parecía ser la mejor opción para ser pronunciada, ya que sería lo más fácil. Sin embargo, por otra parte, quizás James no quería que se supiera. Quizás esperaba mantener aquella salida en secreto, ahorrarse problemas, y continuar viviendo su vida tranquilamente, como lo llevaba haciendo hasta ahora.

A lo mejor le molestaría que ella divulgara aquello sin haberlo hablado con él y, probablemente si Drew Marley se lo había contado a todos, era porque sabía que produciría malas consecuencias para James. Después de todo, su vida tenía la única misión de arruinarle la vida al joven.

Titubeó. Volvió a mirar los rostros de su alrededor, y notó como todos le observaban con expectación. Sabía que su respuesta sería acogida por esas personas, sin ninguna duda, al mismo tiempo que la versión de la rubia sería marginada o acogida según ella – Lily Evans - lo desee. Y aquello significaba más responsabilidad para ella.

De todas maneras, responsabilidad era lo que le sobraba.

**_- FLASHBACK –_**

_- Bienvenidos a la segunda clase impartida por mí, queridos alumnos. – El profesor Morrey les sonrió con gratitud, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, en la espera de que sus alumnos se sentaran. Sonrió –. Hoy continuaremos con Bobbus. ¿Quién puede nombrarme sus 5 teorías más aceptadas?_

_La primera y única mano alzada después de las palabras del hombre era la de Lily Evans, quien mantenía la vista fija en su profesor._

_Ella se había aprendido los 50 postulados de Herr Bobbus._

_**- FIN FLASHBACK –**_

Su mente se esforzaba por tomar la decisión correcta. ¿La verdad o James? Cuidó de mantener su expresión neutra, de no dar a entender nada antes de tiempo. Sus labios se entreabrieron lentamente.

- ¿Quién les dijo semejante estupidez?

La respuesta era clara.

Risas y suspiros de alivio fueron las consecuencias inmediatas. Todos se burlaron de sí mismos, divertidos, y preguntándose como demonios pudieron haberle creído a esa chismosa de Drew Marley.

Las chicas volvían a sonreírle a Lily con sinceridad, mientras que los chicos comenzaban inmediatamente a crear sus nuevos planes de conquista.

La pelirroja suspiró, esperando haber hecho lo correcto. Abrió la puerta de la cafetería, dispuesta a entrar, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una última mirada hacia donde había estado anteriormente. Lo único que alcanzó a divisar fue una espalda que le pareció demasiado familiar, alejándose con rapidez, y una bonita pintura botada en el piso.

Una obra que representaba claramente a un hombre resignado a su vida de lujos e hipocresía.

**OoOo**

Sus pasos perdían el rumbo con facilidad. Su sonrisa desapareció dolorosamente. Las manos le temblaron ligeramente. Se sintió desgraciado, como siempre.

Aceleró la rapidez de su andar, luchando por reprimir todos los sentimientos que se amontonaban con crueldad en su vulnerable pecho. Cerró los ojos, decepcionado de sí mismo, y preguntándose como podía haber sido tan estúpido. Como podía haber creído que Lily Evans realmente le valoraba como persona, y no como alguien inferior a ella en todos los aspectos. Creer que la chica no sentiría vergüenza al admitir que había salido con un fracasado como él, aunque haya sido solo por lástima.

Le duele. Y es un dolor más fuerte del que está acostumbrado a sentir, un agujero más hondo de lo normal. Porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, James había sido feliz. Y le habían arrebatado esa felicidad de la manera más cruel y despiadada que podría existir en el mundo. Y esta no había sido la única vez.

Toma un rumbo que le guía directamente hacia su casa. No irá a las clases que hay después del almuerzo, ni piensa presentarse al día siguiente en el instituto. Ni siquiera sabe si lo volverá a hacer alguna vez.

Su casa estaba intacta, tal y como la había dejado la última vez. Sin embargo, le pareció más vacía que la vez pasada, como si la ausencia de algo le diferenciara del día anterior. Como si le hubieran arrebatado algo.

Se tomó el tiempo de analizar cada una de sus pertenencias, recordando perfectamente el lugar de cada cosa. Su análisis duró menos de un minuto, cuya conclusión fue que, simplemente, estaba sufriendo alucinaciones. Por tantas emociones juntas.

Tiene deseos de irse a su taller, al mismo tiempo que también desea acostarse en su cama y desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Pero no sabe como hacer lo uno ni lo otro, de donde sacar fuerzas siquiera para levantarse.

Se sienta en el piso como última opción, mientras que su espalda se recuesta suavemente sobre la pálida muralla. Una carta en el suelo, de la cual no había reparado antes, llamó su atención inmediata. Extrañado, James se acercó rápidamente hacia el blanco papel recostado en el piso, tomándole entre sus dedos.

Hacia tiempo que no recibía una carta.

Frunció el ceño, cada vez más intrigado, pero aún así absteniéndose a abrirlo. Quizás era una broma de algún chico de MultiFacettas, y su ánimo no estaba preparado para ello. Atinó simplemente a voltear el sobre, creyendo encontrar algún indicio de su procedencia. Y lo hay.

Allí, en la blanca superficie de papel, unas letras trazadas finamente con lápiz azul profesaban:

_Para Prongs, de Padfoot y Moony._

**OoOo**

**Noveno capítulo terminado. ¿Qué les pareció? Prometí actualizar más luego, y aquí me tienen. Cumpliendo mi palabra :) Aún así, como me marcho en un par de días, decidí subir este capi rápidamente, para que lo ocurrido con el capítulo anterior no se repitiera.**

**Las respuestas a los reviews anónimos:**

**MoonyLover!:_ Siempre es agradable leer tus reviews :). Estoy muy bien, gracias xD. Wow, me alegro de haber alegrado (valga la redundancia) tu día. ¡Espero que con este sea de igual manera! Esta vez he puesto un flashback de Lily, por primera vez. Nunca se me había pasado por la mente, pero creo que esta vez venía al caso. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, y... ¡¿qué esperas para decirme tu idea?! Tengo curiosidad O.o ... ¡Gracias por seguir mi fic!_**

**rosita:_ Es realmente gratificante que te guste mi fic, enserio. ¡Gracias por seguir mi historia, y por dejar un mensaje - aunque sea pequeño - cada vez que lo haces! Se valora :)_**

**H-carol-P:_ Wow! Pero si tus reviews sin gigantotes! xD, mejor así. Pues bueno ¿por dónde comienzo? Supongo que diciéndote que tu duda surgió en un momento oportuno. Creo que el final de este capi deja para especular la trama del siguiente... ¿verdad? Mm. ¿malos? No lo sé. Lo dejaré en suspenso por ahora, aunque te aconsejo no hacerte demasiadas ilusiones xD. Pobre James! Que mala eres con él ¬¬ Y yo que lo quiero taaantoo xD. I love James Potter :D Bueno, terminando aquí, simplemente te agradezco por ser una fiel seguidora de mi fic (porque para mí, eso eres : ), por gastar algunos segundos de tu tiempo en dejarme algún comentario agradable, que siempre me anima :) Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo y... ¡nos vemos en el siguiente!_**

**Y eso es todo por hoy. ¿Notaron el final del capítulo? Jojo. Como le estaba dicieron a H-carol-P, dejo a especulación la trama del siguiente capítulo.**

**Bien, los dejo.**

**¡Nos vemos luego (o eso espero)!**

**.Miiss.Apple.**


	10. Un telar de ¿ilusiones?

**"A través de lo Abstracto"**

**X. Un telar de... ¿ilusiones?**

**OoOo**

Para Prongs, de Padfoot y Moony.

Necesitó releer aquella frase durante algunos segundos para comprenderla del todo. Y otros más para aceptarla. Sus ojos recorrían cada letra, incrédulos, sin poder creer que aquellos trazos provenían de la mano del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo: Sirius Black.

Confundido, pero más aún ansioso, abrió la carta con rapidez. Sus dedos temblaban al tocar el suave papel, manchado por la tinta que le daba presencia a las palabras. Quitó una hoja doblada sin cuidado del interior del sobre, abriéndola casi al instante.

Una mísera frase se hallaba impresa en ella. Sólo una mísera frase. Y causó el mismo efecto que una contundente carta de reencuentro.

_Prongs (Moony me obligó a avisarte): vamos para allá._

Parpadeó, aturdido. Su mente pareció paralizarse por algunos segundos, mientras que se quedaba leyendo nuevamente aquella frase como un estúpido. ¿Estaba decepcionado? Sólo al principio. No podía negar que se esperaba un mensaje mucho más largo y esclarecedor, no una pobre línea trazada a la rápida. Sin embargo, todo esa amargura del inicio se esfumó con la mismo rapidez que apareció al tan sólo leer.

No estaba preparado para su llegada.

_**---- FLASH BACK ----**_

_-Perdona la estupidez, Prongs... pero no te entiendo –Sirius le observaba con extrañeza, blandiendo en alto el boleto de viaje de su mejor amigo-. ¿Para qué querrías esto?_

_Sus ojos azules escrutaban el rostro de su mejor amigo con incredulidad. Se notaba a luces que sus esfuerzos por comprender eran casi nulos, sin lograr aceptar lo que era obvio para su mente._

_James odió tener que responder esa pregunta con tanta tranquilidad._

_-Está claro, Pad. –Trató de darle un poco más de seguridad a su voz-. Me voy._

_-¿Te vas? –Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe, más por apariencia que por verdadera sorpresa -. ¿Y cuándo vuelves?_

_Un suspiro de resignación se escapó de los labios de James. El momento que tanto se temía había llegado con más brutalidad que la deseada, con más rapidez. No podía escaparse aquella vez de esa situación, porque la mirada de Sirius era demasiado profunda para evitarla. Su voz sonó casi un susurro._

_-Nunca, Padfoot._

_Y esta vez, Sirius no fingió sorprenderse. Se esperaba esa respuesta desde hace algunos minutos, como también se esperaba que James rehuyera su mirada casi con desesperación._

_Sin embargo, anticipar el dolor nunca había significado apaciguarlo, y eso era un hecho. Sino, Sirius no habría sentido deseos de llorar._

_**---- FIN FLASH BACK ----**_

Reencuentro. Esa palabra se coló en su mente sin piedad, obligándole a comprender el verdadero significado que tenía. Nunca se había esperado aquello. Nunca. Y sin embargo, llegó en el momento más inesperado de su vida. Cuando ya comenzaba a formar una nueva vida, a encaminarse a sus sueños, y no cuando quizás realmente lo necesitaba.

Pero eso no quitaba que sus nervios se tensaran de una manera casi desesperante.

¿Qué hacer? Si sus sentidos apenas reaccionaban. Lo único que parecía funcionar más rápido que antes era su cerebro, empeñado en traer los recuerdos más dolorosos a su memoria. Se levanto, algo dubitativo, y se acercó a su escritorio con lentitud. La lapicera de deslizó entre sus dedos, mientras éstos flaqueaban. Tomó un poco más de seguridad, preguntándose en realidad que podía responderle a dos personas que una vez lo habían sido todo, para convertirse de un día al otro en nada.

Pero por mucho que dijera, no podía negarlo: les estaba agradecido. Aunque enviaran esa nota y no regresaran nunca jamás, aunque le pusieran los nervios de punta al tan sólo garabatear una simple y poco formal nota. Les agradecía al menos recordar que el seguía vivo, en algún lugar muy lejos de ellos, pero vivo al fin y al cabo.

¿Les extrañaba? Algunas veces. O mejor dicho, la mayoría de las veces.

_**---- FLASH** **BACK ----**_

_-Venga, Moony. Díselo de una vez. Dile que es una tontería del porte un buque. Un gigante y horrible buque._

_-Por Dios, Pad. James ya es grande para decidir las cosas por sí solo. Además, no creo que se marche por más de dos semanas -. Remus se acomodó la corbata con algo de pesadumbre, mientras observaba la puerta con algo de recelo. Se acercó un poco más a Sirius para que le oyera mejor-. Sabes que James últimamente ha estado muy extraño. Lo necesitará._

_-¿Ah, sí¿Es necesario marcharse para siempre?_

_Remus ya tenía la palabra en la boca, cuando la última frase le hizo callar de una manera súbita. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose que había entendido mal._

_-¿Para siempre?_

_-Para siempre – terminó por confirmarle una voz más ronca normal desde la puerta principal del departamento. James había llegado._

_**---- FIN FLASH BACK ----**_

Sabía que quedarse sentado en el piso toda la noche, observando la pequeña nota una y otra vez, no apresuraría el tiempo ni aliviaría los nervios y la confusión. Decidió irse a dormir por aquella vez, o al menos intentarlo. Últimamente se había desvelado más de lo normal, y levantado más temprano que de costumbre. La figura de Lily apareció fugazmente en su mente, y un escondido dolor en el pecho rehizo su aparición.

Negó con la cabeza levemente, decidido a quitar a aquella chica de su mente. Al menos por lo que restaba de la noche.

**OoOo**

Un hombre alto, de finas facciones y unos profundos ojos azules se acercó hasta el hombro de uno de sus mejores amigos. Lo palmeó, con intención de despertarlo, al mismo tiempo que observaba a la azafata que se dirigía a aquellos momentos hacia ellos.

Carraspeó, sacudiendo esta vez a Remus Lupin con más fuerza de la natural. Una sonrisa de inocencia brotó de sus labios ante la sorprendida mirada de la joven, al mismo tiempo que su amigo abría sus dorados ojos con pesadumbre.

-¿Mm?

-¿Crees que Prongs haya recibido nuestra carta, Moony? – le inquirió el chico con preocupación -. Quizás no le ha llegado y no sabes que vamos para allá. ¿Crees que nos recibirá?

El hombre castaño no contestó enseguida. Se desperezó, algo abatido por la poco delicada manera de despertar que tenía Sirius, y clavó sus ojos en él algo soñoliento.

-¿Por qué no abría de hacerlo?

-Bueno, ya sabes. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo -. Sirius corrió la vista hacia la ventana -. Además, las cosas no terminaron demasiado excelentes.

-No terminaron mal, Sirius.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco de la mejor manera. Sabes que desde nuestra discusión jamás le he vuelto a ver -. Black tomó aire, mordiendo el labio con unos nervios recién aparecidos-. ¿Y si no quiere abrirnos la puerta¿Y si se fuga hacia otro lugar?

Remus frunció el entrecejo al tan solo pensarlo. ¿Podría ser eso posible?

-No creo, Sirius. Después de todo, él es nuestro amigo. Siempre lo ha sido.

_**---- FLASH BACK ----**_

_-Yo voto por el primero –opinó Sirius, apuntando a la confusa figura que se hallaba plasmada en un papel. -¿Qué es?_

_James sonrió ante la mención de su primer dibujo. Era al cual le había puesto más empeño, a pesar de ser el menos claro de las dos obras realizadas. Remus aún observaba ambas pensativo, debatiéndose entre cual de aquellos dibujos le gustaba más._

_- Descúbrelo tú, Sirius -. James le dirigió una sonrisa jovial. –Esa es la idea¿sabes?_

_Sirius soltó un gruñido de desacuerdo, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Clavó su mirada nuevamente en el dibujo, esforzándose por interpretar alguno de las decenas de figuras que podrían existir en aquella hoja._

_-Nunca he sido muy bueno para esto – gruño. – Lo único que sé es que es lindo, nada más._

_Remus, por su parte, apuntó al segundo dibujo estirado sobre la mesa sorpresivamente._

_-Ese -, sentenció._

_James sonrió, nuevamente, y se acercó hasta el dibujo con rapidez. Lo tomó y se lo entregó a su amigo de ojos dorados sin reparos._

_-¿Por qué? – fue lo único que le causó curiosidad._

_Remus se encogió de hombros._

_-Es agradable. Además, se entiende perfectamente lo que quiere expresar. Así, no tengo que buscar como un rematado idiota las respuestas por mi mismo. ¿Verdad, Sirius? – El chico hizo un ademán de sonrisa, que ocultó inmediatamente al recibir la fulminante mirada de Black._

_Sirius volvió la vista hacia al autor de la obra, mirando de reojo a Remus con algo de ironía._

_-Creo que ya sé que es, James. Es un chico de 16 años, de cabello castaño y ojos dorados, que está siendo comido **sádicamente y salvajemente** por un guapo y hermoso perro negro. ¿Lo notas?_

_James soltó una carcajada._

_**---- FIN FLASH BACK ----**_

**OoOo**

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por su ventana sin piedad alguna. La luz comenzó a inundar su cuarto lentamente, sin prisa, hasta finalizar en el rostro de un pacífico James. Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente, sin deseo alguno de despertar, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un inevitable bostezo. Su mente se esforzó por adecuarse al presente, y en realidad no le costó demasiado: cierta pelirroja, una nota, sus dos mejores amigos.

La perspectiva no le parecía nada agradable, ni le motivaba de alguna manera en particular. ¿Qué importaba si aquel día se quedaba en la cama, y no asistía a MultiFacettas? Probablemente nada. Lo más seguro era que al día siguiente nadie recordara que había alguna cosa llamada James Potter, más que para recordar las mentiras de Drew Marley solía inventar respecto a la preciosa e inteligente Lily Evans. Estaba convencido de que si es que alguien lograba recordarle, sería nada más que para reírse un buen rato.

Sólo para eso.

Deprimido ante la situación, agregándose a esto el hecho de que sus mejores amigos se hallaban en camino hacia donde estaba él, le hicieron desplomarse sobre la cama nuevamente. Estaba decidido que ese día no se movería de allí. Probablemente esperando, o quizás no. Probablemente queriendo que todo se solucionase por sí solo, huir de aquella realidad que enfrentaba día a día, y marcharse muy, muy lejos. Para cuando volver, todo sería normal y feliz. O quizás solo normal, pero ya era un avance.

Observó el techo sin gran interés, preguntándose que efecto podría tener la visita de sus amigos a su vida, las consecuencias que acarrearía. Quizá para ellos no sería gran cosa, pero las cosas con él eran completamente diferentes. Quizá…

"Quizá y un pepinillo, James Potter", pensó en chico. "Déjate de darle vueltas al asunto".

Después de todo, reflexionar mucho finalmente gasta las ilusiones, y las cosas nunca sucedían como uno lo planeaba. Por eso, hace mucho tiempo se había obligado a aprender a guardarse sus pensamientos, a vaciar su mente de todas las cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas con el arte en sí. Parecía haber olvidado esa capacidad.

Cierta pelirroja, una nota, Sirius y Remus. Las burlas, las decepciones, las ilusiones, las confusiones. Los temores de enfrentar el futuro, o de darle la espalda a éste y reencontrarse con el pasado. El telar de deseos que se hila cada noche de desvelo, buscando la manera de organizar tu enfrentamiento a un nuevo día. Ver como ese telar se va descosiendo a medida que las horas avanzan, para luego llegar a la noche y no encontrar absolutamente nada. Y en ese momento, como ya se forma una costumbre, volver a comenzar el telar.

Cierta pelirroja, una nota, Sirius y Remus. Definitivamente, hacia muchos años que había olvidado el don de vaciar la mente.

**OoOo**

-No me convence para nada ese afán de convencer que tus convencimientos poco convincentes realmente convencen a alguien.

Remus miró a su amigo con sorpresa, siendo tomado desprevenido por aquella declaración tan confusa.

-¿Qué?

-Que no te creo nada, Monny -. Caminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto, Sirius se adelantó un par de pasos más que su amigo, para finalmente cerrarle el paso con su brazo. –Pones una cantidad exuberante y poco proporcionada de pasividad en tus comentarios emitidos, lo que a mí, como receptor de tu mensaje, no me inspira demasiada confianza¿entiendes?

-¿Y tú desde cuándo utilizas ese vocabulario? – Remus se deshizo rápidamente del brazo de Sirius, apretando más en mango de su maletín. –La última vez que hable contigo, aún me decías: no te creo ni pío de lo que dices, pedazo de traficante. Y eso, todavía es muy suave.

-¿Traficante? – Él chico rió. –Eso no es nada, Moony. Pero aún así, debo mejorar mi vocabulario. James debe llevarse una buena impresión de mí.

Esa declaración extrañó completamente a Remus, quien le observo con más extrañeza de la habitual. Se detuvo en seco por un momento, pretendiendo que Sirius notara su confusión.

-¿Desde cuándo aparentas frente a tus amigos? – Inquirió, aún sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

Y así fue.

Sin embargo, el castaño no pudo quedarse tranquilo. En ese momento, como en ningún otro, había comprendido que quizás entre ellos y James había pasado demasiado tiempo.

_**---- FLASH BACK ----**_

_-Estupidez, estupidez y estupidez. Una completa estupidez -. Sirius clavó su mirada en su mejor amigo, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa._

_-¿Tú? No te preocupes, Pad; ya lo sabía._

_-No estoy diciendo un chiste –la expresión de Black era más seria de lo acostumbrado-. Te estoy diciendo, y nunca te había dicho algo en lo que tuviera más razón, es que tú –James Potter- no te puedes ir de aquí._

_-¿Lo dices tú?_

_-Por supuesto –Sirius infló su pecho con orgullo-. Tu mejor amigo._

_-Y un cuerno, Padfoot -. James se levantó de la mesa con agilidad. –Ya está decidido._

_Black alzó las cejas con sarcasmo, molestándose cada vez más con la situación. Encontraba de muy mal gusto la decisión del chico –aunque sabía que no era capaz de llevarla a cabo-, y no lograba comprender las razones que decía guardar con tanto recelo._

_-¿Y tus padres¿Qué piensan Dorea y Charlus de todo eso?_

_-Lo que piensen mis padres es lo que menos me importa –. Potter tomó aire-. Si fuera por mí, no les vería la cara nunca más en mi vida._

_Sirius abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar tal confesión._

_-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ellos, James¡Si te lo han dado todo!_

_-¡Já!_

_El chico Black no pudo salir de su asombro con facilidad. Si bien, su mejor amigo había estado raro desde algunas semanas, nunca pensó que la situación terminara de esa manera. Y sus padres... ¿cómo podía hablar así de sus padres? Si eran las mejores personas que había conocido. Frunció el ceño ante la injusticia que cometía James contra ellos._

_-Deberías ser más agradecido, Potter –replicó con frialdad-. Al menos tú tienes unos buenos padres._

_James alzó una ceja, expectante. ¿Unos buenos padres? Realmente, Sirius estaba lo suficientemente desinformado como para decir tal idiotez. Respiró, tranquilo, y adoptó el tono más suave que podía salir de su garganta:_

_-Tú no sabes nada._

_**---- FIN FLASH BACK ----**_

**OoOo**

-Estoy nervioso, Remus.

-Es la tercera vez que me lo dices, Padfoot. Y también es la tercera vez que te digo que yo también.

-¿Y si no nos apresuráramos tanto¿Y si descansamos en el hotel que acabas de pasarte?

-No creo que sea lo mejor, Sirius. James ya ha esperado suficiente¿no crees? Además, aún nos faltan 2 horas en el auto para que reflexiones.

-¿Reflexionar¡Já¿Crees que me ha faltado tiempo después de 3 años? Me ha sobrado, querrás decir.

-Lo que quiero decir es que me dejes manejar en paz, Sirius Orión Black. Permíteme recordarte que si no fuera por tus problemas con el Ministro de la Magia, podríamos haber salido del país normalmente, y no en una máquina muggle.

-No me puedes culpar. Ese hombre es un completo idiota.

-Por eso hay que ignorarlo. Aún así, habría preferido llegar en traslador hasta aquí, y poder visitar la casa de James mediante la red flu. Pero insultar a un hombre con tal poder en el país fue lo más inteligente que pudiste hacer, por supuesto. Eso si que es tu culpa.

-Como digas.

Un silencio se adueñó del ambiente, instantáneamente después del sardónico comentario de Sirius. Un minuto, dos, tres.

-¿Remus?

-¿Sí?

-Estoy nervioso.

**OoOo**

**_---- FLASH BACK ----_**

_Un puñetazo impactó de lleno en el rostro de un sorprendido James, quien cayó abruptamente al piso en un seco ruido. Sirius le observaba desde arriba, con su puño en alto, apretado y tembloroso, observando el resultado que había producido su rabia._

_Apartó la mirada con rapidez, confundido. En un arranque de rabia, tiró la silla hacia atrás con brutalidad, mientras la pateaba con furia, pareciendo descargarse en otra cosa que no fuera James._

_Pero el chico había recibido este puñetazo de manera inesperada. Le costaba creer que un simple comentario pudiera haber hecho perder el control de esa manera a su mejor amigo, si es que aún lo era. Después de todo, sólo había despotricado contra sus padres; sólo eso. Él no era nadie para venir a darle clases de moral y buenos sentimientos._

_-Hijo de puta._

_Sirius no se volteó, pero el ronco murmullo que salió de los labios de James tensó todo su cuerpo. Volvió a apretar los puños, decidido a triturar aquella silla si era necesario. Pero las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear._

_-Mi madre es una puta, sí -. Trató de calmarse, apoyando su espalda contra la pared-. Pero la tuya no, pedazo de imbecil. Y no permitiré que insultes así a Dorea._

_-¡Pues si tanto te gusta, cásate con ella! –James se levantó del suelo con rapidez, alejándose del chico y encaminándose a la puerta._

_-No seas estúpido. Es como una madre para mí. La mejor mujer que he conocido._

_James abrió el pomo de la puerta, incapaz de mirar hacia atrás. Sirius había decidido, y apoyaba a sus padres. No creía en sus palabras, tampoco le interesaban, por lo tanto él ya no tenía ningún rol que jugar en su vida. No pudo evitar decepcionarse del estúpido desenlace de las cosas._

_-Te repito; vete a vivir con ella. Veremos que es lo que opinas._

_-Potter..._

_-Sé que odias escuchar: "te lo dije, Black". –James giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con lentitud-. Pero más te vale escucharlo ahora, porque cuando realmente te des cuenta de quienes son mis padres, yo ya no podré decírtelo._

_**---- FIN FLASH BACK ----**_

**OoOo**

Había dormido mucho rato, no podía negarlo. Tampoco el hecho de que le había agradado la sensación de desprenderse de todos los problemas al menos por unas horas, y de perderse en el más absoluto de los sueños de vez en cuando.

No tenía sueño.

Se desperezó, y le sorprendió descubrir que el anochecer se estaba imponiendo ante sus ojos.

"Por Merlín, nunca había dormido tanto".

James se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de aquella cama por primera vez en el día. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, deseoso de respirar aire fresco en esos momentos. Dos luces lejanas, pero que se encontraban en la misma calle que su hogar, le llamaron la atención. Se acercaban con algo de lentitud, pareciendo buscar algo en especial. Era un auto, de eso no cabía duda. Un auto que, según sus ojos castaños alcanzaban a divisar, era de un limpio color plateado. Plateado.

Le parecía muy familiar. Tanto, que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y su mente pareció nublarse por unos momentos. Sus manos se aferraron al contorno de la ventana, incrédulas, preguntándose como podía ser posible que hubieran llegado tan rápido.

Porque, si es que su mente no le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, eran ellos. Si es que aquellos recuerdos, en los que se aferraba cada noche para tejer su telar, no le mentían, tenían que ser ellos.

**OoOo**

**He terminado el capítulo. ¡Por fin! Bueno, estoy un poco apurada, así que lamento no poder contestar a los rr anónimos. No sé si olvidé contestar alguno de los logeados, si es así, díganmelo.**

**Listo, me voy retirando. Antes sí, decirles que el próximo cap. es el reencuentro.**

**¡Lo juró! Y gracias por todos los reviews, y el apoyo que me han dado :)**

**_Cafandra_**


	11. De tu ausencia

**"A través de lo Abstracto"**

**XI. De tu ausencia**

**OoOo**

James siguió el avance del auto con la mirada perpleja. Era increíble, casi imposible. Ya no podía escapar, y lo tenía más que claro. De nada serviría seguir huyendo de su pasado que, al parecer, quizás fuera mejor que el presente.

Pero estaba nervioso. Y no podía imaginar como demonios podrían haber encontrado tan rápido su domicilio. Y, pensándolo bien; ¿cómo conocían su dirección? Porque, claramente, eran ellos los que llegaban en aquel transporte tan poco común entre los magos. Trató de no crearse expectativas, de no pensar en estrategias, de no anticipar hechos. Después de todo, nada indicaba que sería un buen reencuentro.

Se alejó de la ventana, en un esforzado intento por ordenar sus ideas. No tuvo gran éxito. Hacía años que no veía a sus dos mejores amigos, que siempre le habían apoyado en todo, y le habían fallado al último. Estaba dividido entre una sensación de emoción y ¿rabia? No. La rabia había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, cuando comprendió en medio de una de esas tantas noches de soledad, que era capaz de perdonarles todo a Sirius y Remus -sus dos mejores amigos- con tal de volver a verlos una vez más.

_"Pues bien, James Potter, en unos segundos más los tendrás frente a ti"._

Y tendría que estar preparado.

**OoOo**

-¿Estás seguro que era Houston y no Ousten, Moony?

-Segurísimo Pad, así que hazme el favor de no cuestionar mi memoria y mejor ayúdame a encontrar la casa.

-¿Cómo decías que era?

Remus observó a su amigo, exasperándose ante la pregunta. Apretó sus manos contra el volante, al mismo tiempo que soltó como quien no quiere la cosa:

-Por décima vez, señor Black, tengo el gran agrado de comunicarle que la casa de James Potter es verde -enfatizó la última palabra -, de ventanas rectángulares y grande. ¿Comprender usted?

Black le hizo un gesto afirmativo con el pulgar.

-Perfectamente captado. Muchísimas gracias, caballero.

Remus negó con la cabeza con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, volviendo a concentrarse en las casas que se hallaban a su alrededor. Se mantuvieron un rato así, en absoluto silencio. Un silencio que minutos más tarde fue roto abruptamente con el grito de Sirius:

-¡Allí está!

**OoOo**

No llegaban. Sus condenados amigos -si es que seguían siéndolo- no llegaban, y comenzaban a ponerle los nervios de punta. ¿Por qué tenían que haber avisado? Habría sido más fácil la llegada sorpresa, ya que le liberaba de la "previa desesperación". Además, justo el mismo día en que se había decepcionada de manera horrible con Lily. _Lily._ Era como si la simple acción de recordar su imagen le atravesara el corazón. Aún le dolía, y mucho. De hecho, dudaba que algún día dejara de dolerle. Maldita sea. Parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para volverlo loco.

**OoOo**

Apenas Remus se detuvo frente a la casa indicada por Sirius, el pelinegro se bajó estruendosamente del auto y corrió hasta la puerta, sin reparar en ningún detalle a su alrededor. Se detuvo en la entrada, golpeando furiosamente con los nudillos la vieja puerta de caoba, sintiendo como la madera se hundía ante sus llamados. Se extrañó un poco por el mal estado de ésta. ¿Desde cuándo James había abandonado la preocupación por sus cosas?

_"Bah. Son solo detalles, Sirius; no te distraigas"._

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de interior que le hice olvidarse de todo lo anterior. Estaba nervioso. Demasiado. Esperar a que su mejor amigo abriera esa puerta era un suplicio. Porque James nunca había dejado de ser su mejor amigo. Él lo sabía, y esperaba que Potter también.

Remus, un poco más calmado, se acercó con paso lento hasta la casa. Sin embargo, no podía negar que también estaba nervioso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría James¿Les daría una buena bienvenida? O, pensándolo bien¿les daría una bienvenida? Quizás ni siquiera les abría.

Pero los pasos que se escuchaban acercándose decían totalmente lo contrario. La puerta chirrió al abrirse, al mismo tiempo que una figura se asomó lentamente. Sirius no tardó ningún segundo en saludar al anfitrión.

-¡James! - chilló el chico, abrazándolo con fuerza .-¿Cómo estás¡Merlín! Me parece que engor.. - se separó un poco para observarle, pero al ver, enmudeció de pronto. Soltó un grito de sorpresa, alejándose violentamente de la dueña de casa, que segundos antes habría confundido con James.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó la mujer que se hallaba frente a ellos, escrutando sus rostros con sus ojos negros como las aceitunas. Se movían entra aquellos dos rostros juveniles, mientras su ceño fruncido anteriormente comenzaba a relajarse mientras más observaba a los chicos. Esbozó una extraña sonrisa, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes-. Creo que se equivocaron¿verdad, guapos?

Si hubo un momento en que Sirius se asustó aún más de lo que estaba por la mujer, fue cuando escuchó su voz. Una voz ronca -nada femenina- con ese toque de lujuria que sabía reconocer perfectamente en las solteronas desesperadas. Si algo podía rescatar de su conocimiento sobre las mujeres, era que las desesperadas eran las más peligrosas. Horrizado ante la idea, el chico Black no se molestó en contestar la pregunta de la anciana y se marchó hacia el auto con la misma velocidad con que se había bajado.

Remus se había quedado pasmado. No es que fuera un paranoico a sueldo, ni que se creyera la persona más bella del mundo, eero había distinguido algo realmente desagradable en la voz de aquella mujer. Y a juzgar por la huida de su amigo, él también lo había notado. Tragó saliva estruendosamente, tratando de alejarse disimuladamente de la señora; él siempre se había enorgullecido de su madurez. No podía flaquear ahora.

-Lamentamos el malentendido, señora -sus pies retrocedían lentamente... -, no volverá a repetirse.

-¿Pero de qué hablas muchacho? -la mujer se acercó un poco más-. Siempre es un honor recibir a hombres tan... apuestos -. Acto seguido, esbozó la sonrisa más horripilante que Remus había visto en su vida.

_"Mucha madurez por hoy_".

Alarmado, Lupin se alejó a grandes zancadas de la casa, llegando hasta el auto y subiéndose estruendosamente. Al dirigir su mirada hacia la señora, vió que ésta se acercaba lentamente.

-¡Huyamos, Moony!

No necesitó que se lo repitieran de nuevo. Remus presionó con todas sus fuerzas el acelerador, sintiendo como arrancaba de aquel lugar a gran velocidad. Sus ojos miraban hacia el frente, aunque no tenía idea hacia donde dirigirse. Mientras más analizaba la situación, más confusa se tornaba. ¿Y si se alejaban mucho de la casa de James?

-¡Lo hicimos¡Lo hicimos¡Lo hicimos muy bien!

El fuerte cántico de Sirius logró distraer a Remus, quien miró extrañado a su amigo por una fracción de segundo. Al volver su vista al frente, vio como un camión venía directo hacia ellos.

-¡Dobla!

Giró el volante desesperado, en un último intento de salvarse de aquel accidente. Sintió como el camión pasaba por unos centrímetros detrás de ellos, a velocidad considerable. Se detuvo, aún con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora. Sirius, a su lado, se hábía aferrado al asiento con ambas manos, pálido. Miró al conductor con los ojos abiertos de par el par.

-Imbecil -masculló.

Sin embargo Remus no le prestaba atención en aquel momento. Su vista estaba fija en la figura que en aquel momento salía rápidamente de la casa que casi impactaban en en su intento de salvarse. Era un hombre, no había duda. Sus cabellos alborotados eran reconocibles a kilómetros. La voz temblorosa de James Potter le confirmo que sus sospechas eran ciertas:

-¿Chicos?

**OoOo **

Lilianne Evans se encontraba en su apartamento, recostada sobre su amplia cama, meditando. Estaba confundida. ¿Por qué James se había retirado de clases antes de su término? No lo entendía. Había querido conversar con él antes de irse, pero no le había encontrado en ninguna parte.

Nadie le había visto tampoco. Pareciera como si de pronto hubiera adquirido la capacidad de ser invisible. ¿Y quién le aseguraba que no la tenía? James era un completo misterio. Él, con su timidez, con su sonrisa, con sus ojos relucientes a la hora de reír. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estomágo que no le agrado demasiado.

Necesitaban conversar. Necesitaba saber si realmente le complicaba mucho que los demás se enteraran de su salida. Porque, a decir verdad, a ella le valía un rábano. Pero no estaba segura de poder decir lo mismo de él. Su forma de ser demostraba claramente que mientras más desapercibido pasara, más feliz era. Y definitivamente salir con Lily Evans le proporcionaría todo lo contrario.

¿Estaría arrentido? Quizás había considerado un error aquella cita y por eso huyó. Para no tener que partirle el corazón con esas típicas explicaciones de hombres que no son capaces de decirte a la cara que ya no le interesas.

Dolía.

**OoOo**

Si, eran ellos. Aquella estruendosa llegada no podía ser otra cosa que el arribo de sus amigos. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Y aún no eran capaces de pasar desapercibidos.

**_---- FLASH BLACK ----_**

_-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará, Pad?_

_-Por supuesto que sí, Remus. La fiesta sorpresa de James será un completo éxito. Sólo tenemos que saber ocultásela._

_-Ese es precisamente el problema, cabeza de knut. Hasta una sirena de la policia muggle es más modesta que tú. _

_-¿Los muggles también conocen a las sirenas¡No me digas que también saben de los tritones! _

_El castaño pusó los ojos en blanco, mientras se aseguraba de guardar todos los dulces que Sirius había comprando en Hogsmeade para la fiesta debajo de su cama._

_-Olvídalo. _

_-Trato hecho -Sirius esbozó una infantil sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su cama y comenzaba a extraer los discos musicales que se hallaban en su velador -. ¿Qué me dices de invitar los Rockan' Gold? A James le gustan bastante. _

_-Huy, sí. ¿Y por qué no mejor invitamos al Ministro de Magia? Seguro que va a querer ir -comentó Moony irónicamente -. No seas iluso._

_-Bah, era solo una idea. ¿Y qué te parece si pedimos whisky de fuego?_

_-¿Por qué no cerveza de manteca? -cuestionó Remus, preocupado ante el hecho de que sus amigos comenzaran a beber tan jóvenes._

_-Yo prefiero zumo de calazaba -respondió una voz proveniente del baño. Con una sonrisa, James Potter se acercó a sus amigos, divertidos al observar sus caras de incredulidad -. ¡Qué buena fiesta será¿verdad?_

**_---- FIN FLASH BACK ----_**

**OoOo**

-James.

Ese era su nombre, sí. Ese era el nombre de su mejor amigo. Buscó la mirada del chico y, al encontrarla, pareció como si los años no hubieran pasado. Como si no se hubiera perdido de nada, como si no hubieran estado ausentes en los momentos en que más se necesitaban. Como si bastara una simple sonrisa para curar todo el daño que se habían hecho mutuamente.

-James -repitió, con voz queda. No necesitó pensarlo otra vez. Se acercó lentamente a su amigo, quien estaba inmóvil, y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Permanecieron una fracción de segundo estáticos, hasta que James se derrumbó. El chico soltó un sollozo ahogado, aferrándose a su amigo de tantos años. Al amigo que tanto había necesitado. Estuvieron un buen rato así, sin creer aún que se hubieran reencontrado después de tanto. Sintió como Sirius le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, separándose de él. Acto seguido, Remus se acercó y también le abrazó.

Los había extrañado. Más de lo que había querido admitir. Y ahora estaban ahí, le habían buscado. Le querían, después de todo. Después de todo el dolor, después de haberles negado la entrada a la parte más difícil de su vida.

**OoOo**

-Wow, pero que casa más linda, Prongs. ¿Vives solo?

James asintió con la cabeza, viendo como Remus se sentaba en el sofá más próximo a la entrada. Sirius, por su parte, examinaba la estancia con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lamentamos haberte avisado con tan poca anticipación, Prongs -Remus fue el que habló, clavando sus grandes ojos en su amigo -. Es sólo que lo decidimos de un minuto a otro, y cierta persona -fulminó a Sirius con la mirada, quien no se enteró, ya que observaba los cuadros de las paredes -, no quería avisar.

-Si lo noté -murmuró James, un poco cohibido. El reencuentro era extraño.Eran sus amigos de infancia, quienes le conocían de toda la vida. Pero todos habían cambiado. Todos. Se preguntaba si eso no les convertiría en tres completos extraños.

Sirius decidió no participar de la conversación que establecían Remus y James. La casa del pintor le parecía realmente muy curiosa, muy bien ornamentada. Sin embargo, había algo que llamaba completamente su atención: no tenía nada relacionado con su pasado. Con sus días vividos en la Mansión Potter, con su estancia en Hogwarts. Lo único que lograba reconocer era una pequeña snitch, la cual estaba cuidadosamente guardada en una elegante caja de cristal. Se hallaba encima de la mesa de la sala de estar, sin nada que la rodeara. Recordaba perfectamente esa snitch, y el triste recuerdo que acarreaba. ¿Es que James no tenía nada más alegre para recordar?

-No veo fotos de los tres, James -comentó, sin poder evitarlo.

La conversación del castaño y el pelinegro se detuvo abruptamente. Remus miró a Sirius con los ojos como platos, preguntándose como demonios decía algo así en aquel momento. James, sin embargo, no reparaba en la mirada de Remus, sino en la de Black. No podía distinguir que reflejaban aquellos ojos azules; ¿reproche¿arrepentimiento¿incredulidad?

-Están en el cajón de mi velador, al final -susurró. Creyó que Sirius no le había escuchado, ya que seguía observándole, sin moverse.

_"Están en el cajón de mi velador, al final. Al final"._

Escondidas. Su pasado escondido estaba dentro de un roñoso velador que le acompañaba todas las noches. Escondido, igual que los recuerdos que él, Sirius, se esforzaba por olvidar de aquella familia que tanto le repudiaba. Escondido como quien esconde un dolor inmenso frente a los demás, porque se averguenza de sentirlo.

¿Qué le había hecho la soledad a su amigo?

**_---- FLASH BACK ----_**

_El llanto del pequeño se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Sus sollozos ahogados eran imposibles de aplacar, mientras su pecho se contraía de la tristeza. Un muchacho, llamado Sirius Black, veía como el cuerpo de su mejor amigo se derrumbaba en la habitación._

_-Está muerto -le había alcanzado a oír._

_Y así era. Adam Potter se había marchado para siempre. Había abandonado a aquel frágil niño, que ahora lloraba destrozado. Se había llevado sus ilusiones, sus alegrías, y probablemente terminaría llevándose a su mejor amigo de tanta pena sufrida. No. No lo haría. James no se marcharía del castillo, ni de su vida. Porque él no pensaba permitirlo._

_El chico de ojos azules se arrodilló frente a su amigo, tratando de hacerle ver que no todo estaba perdido. Que no estaba solo. Que la vida nunca le dejaría completamente solo. Le abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como su amigo no era capaz de valerse por sí solo. Charlus y Dorea no estaban; seguramente se encontraban consolándose mutuamente. Y James seguía llorando, aferrándose al cuerpo de Sirius, y balbuceando un par de cosas incomprensibles._

_-Yo nunca te dejaré solo James¿entiendes? Yo no te abandonaré jamás._

_Esas palabras hicieron que el chico levantara la cabeza con rapidez. Los brillantes ojos de su amigo, de prontos llenos de esperanza, lo traspasaron._

_-¿Me lo juras?_

_-Te lo juro, amigo._

_**---- FIN FLASH BACK ----**_

Y entonces, y por primera vez en muchos años, Sirius Black comprendió. Lo comprendió todo.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en los de James, incapaces de moverse. Estaban comenzando a brillar, lo sabía. Conocía perfectamente a su amigo, y sabía que si había algo que la soledad podía haberle inculcado a Prongs, era la vulnerabilidad.

-Lo siento -le dijo.

Y no lo decía por haberle insultado. No lo decía por haberle hecho bromas pesadas, ni si quiera por haberle golpeado. Se lo decía por haberle abandonado, por dejarlo solo. Se lo decía por no haber cumplido con su juramento.

Y ahora comprendía que su mejor amigo se hallaba escondido detrás de esa capa de vulnerabilidad e inestabilidad. Y, que después de tanto tiempo de creer absolutamente lo contrario, ahora sabía que si había alguien que había tenido razones para golpear -en aquel incidente hace años- había sido James.

Y Potter también lo sabía. Pero eso ya no importaba. Porque ambos estaban concientes de lo que significaba aquel "lo siento". James sentía como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero él seguía intentando retenerlas. Quizás había llorado demasiado en los últimos años, olvidándose de actuar.

-No te preocupes.

Y eso era todo lo que tenían que decirse.

Sirius le sonrió a James como si fuera la primera vez que se conocían, con una ancha y sincera sonrisa. Como si sintiera que era otra vez un niño pequeño -repudiado por su familia- que tenía ante sus ojos al mejor amigo de toda su vida.

Y James, que parecía pensar lo mismo, le devolvió la sonrisa con el mismo sentimiento.

Porque volvían los buenos tiempos.

**OoOo**

**Tres míseras palabras: lo siento mucho. No sé si tenga más justificaciones que decir que no había inspiración, porque tiempo lo había. Sin embargo, en un arrebato de creatividad, conseguí continuarlo y entusiasmarme otra vez.**

**Debo admitir que me dio pena escribir algunos pedazos de este cap., porque si hay algo que a mí me entristece de sobremanera, es la separación de los merodeadores (en fic o libros).**

**Así es la vida. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí :), y no haré promesas, porque mañana entro al colegio. Pero quien sabe, que ahora estoy inspirada.**

**Bueno, ojalá hayan disfrutado del reencuentro, y ya veremos que pasa.**

**Los quiere,**

**Cafandra**

**PD: Gracias por todos sus reviews.**


End file.
